Spring Devil
by nelf thehunnie
Summary: Kai, seorang iblis yang berani jatuh cinta pada manusia. Dan karena Oh Sehun itulah yang membuatnya berani mengabil resiko untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Bisakah?― KaiHun fanfic, EXO, SHO-AI, AU, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM, bukan punya gue! Kalopun punya gue, bakal gue sekap tuh si Sehun di kamar.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Saia udah kasih peringatan tuh! Pake uppercase, bold, sama italic! Yang gak baca tuh warning, katarak ya! So, yang gak suka, sebaiknya menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya!

.

.

Musim semi. Musim dimana kau bisa melihat berbagai bunga mekar dengan indah, sedap dipandang mata, dan membawa kedamaian bagi yang melihatnya. Dan musim dimana semua orang menunggu untuk mekarnya bunga yang dinantikan oleh semua orang. Sakura, bunga mungil nan rapuh berwarna merah muda.

Dan awalnya seorang Oh Sehun tidak begitu peduli dengan semua itu. Ia lebih suka mengurung diri dengan buku-bukunya di kamar atau perpustakaan atau juga bermanja dengan Luhan-hyungnya. Dia hanya tidak tahu, sesuatu yang menakjubkan akan mengubah persepsinya itu.

.

.

Angin menerpa lembut wajahnya. Membawa kesejukan yang menyapu lembut kulitnya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati waktu sendiriannya. Duduk termenung di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah jejeran pohon sakura.

Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 PM. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali ke rumah beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya saja beberapa masalah pelik membuatnya ingin menikmati kesendiriannya dengan duduk sendiri di tempat yang sudah sangat sepi seperti ini.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menengadah menatap langit yang kini tanpa bintang. Bahkan bintang pun enggan untuk menemaninya, huh? Hanya bulan yang tampak mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan.

"Tidak baik sendirian di tengah malam bagi pelajar sepertimu!"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan disekitarnya. Ia pikir hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana.

Dan ia melihat seorang namja berkulit tan dengan pakaian hitam dari celana hingga kaosnya, berdiri santai sambil menyandar di salah satu batang pohon sakura. Apa namja itu bicara dengannya? Sehun melihat sekeliling, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Aku memang bicara padamu." Namja itu berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun hanya diam, bingung harus merespon apa. Jadi dia hanya memandang sang namja yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, beberapa kelopak sakura yang jatuh mengenai wajah tampannya.

Angin berhembus sekali lagi. Dan Sehun tertegun untuk kedua kali, melihat namja itu memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Entah bagaimana, tapi sekarang Sehun hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang perlahan menjadi cepat dan menyenangkan.

"Apa aku memang setampan itu?"

Sehun kembali terkejut saat namja itu membuka matanya dan menatapnya kembali dengan dalam. Mata itu, Sehun menyukainya. Cara mata itu menatapnya, sesuatu yang hangat perlahan membanjiri perasaannya.

Dan Sehun hanya terdiam membeku saat namja itu bergerak mendekati wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Panggil aku Kai, Sehun-ssi..." dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di pelupuk mata kanannya. Membuatnya harus menutup mata, sebelum merasakan hembus angin kuat di sekitar. Dan saat ia membuka mata, Kai sudah tidak ada disana. Ia kembali sendirian.

'A-apa itu tadi?' matanya melebar ketakutan. Tidak mungkin namja itu bisa menghilang dalam satu kedip mata. Dan apa maksud dari kecupan di matanya itu?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Sehun kembali ke tempat kemarin ia bertemu dengan Kai. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang atau pun duduk-duduk menikmati mekarnya sakura. Tidak ada Kai.

Ia kembali duduk dibangku yang kemarin ia duduki, berdampingan dengan sepasang remaja yang sepertinya masing SMP yang sedang berkencan. Matanya mengedar ke sekitar.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah kemarin itu mimpi ataukah nyata. Ia yakin itu nyata, tapi terasa seperti mimpi. Pertemuan yang memang singkat, tapi membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja tampan itu. Cara Kai menatapnya, Kai berbisik di telinganya, Kai yang menyebut namanya, dan Kai yang mengecup pelupuk matanya kemarin. Dan ia memang bingung, darimana Kai tahu namanya?

.

Perutnya menggeram, kelaparan. Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 8.50 PM. Sudah berjam-jam ia hanya duduk di sini. Keadaan sudah sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintasi taman. Dan diantara sekian banyak wajah, ia tak menemukan Kai. Meski sekilas kemarin bertemu, wajah Kai tercetak jelas dalam otaknya.

Sehun membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus roti yang ia lupa makan saat istirahat makan siang di sekolahnya. Apa yang membuatnya bertahan menunggu namja itu selama ini? Ia tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang sampai rela menunggu untuk bertemu kembali sebelumnya.

Menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Seraya menengadah kembali menatap langit, kali ini bintang bertabur sangat banyak menghias angkasa. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia jarang menikmati waktu malam hari seperti ini.

"Menungguku?" suara itu membuat Sehun tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana, Kai berdiri bersender di batang pohon seperti kemarin dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaket hitamnya. Lagi-lagi hitam. Apa namja itu suka warna hitam?

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram semakin erat bungkus roti yang isinya sisa banyak. Tatapan Kai membuatnya seolah meleleh. Apalagi saat namja itu mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. Membuat jantungnya terus memompa semakin cepat.

"Kenapa menungguku?" Kai membuka suara lagi.

"A-apa?! Siapa yang menung—"

"Ssst... jangan berbohong padaku!" Kai menempatkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Sehun, menghentikan Sehun untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebelum jari telunjuk itu berganti dengan ibu jari Kai yang kini mengelus bibir bawahnya lembut, menyapu remah roti yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Membuatnya memerah seketika.

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa dia jadi seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Setelahnya namja tampan disebelahnya itu memegang kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram bungkus roti dan membawa tangannya mendekat ke wajah Kai, sebelum namja itu menggigit rotinya juga. God! Namja itu menggigit rotinya tepat di bekas gigitannya. Apa itu juga disebut ciuman tidak langsung?

Warna merah dipipinya semakin gelap memikirkan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu indah, eum?" dan ia yakin sekali warna merah dipipinya tidak bisa jauh lebih gelap lagi dari itu. Tuhan, kenapa Kai begitu menggoda dan tampan?

Kai melepaskan tangannya, membuatnya entah mengapa merasa kecewa, meski tangan Kai begitu dingin di tangannya, tapi ia menyukasi sensasi tangan besar dan kasar Kai yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Katakan! Kenapa kau rela menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk melihatku lagi?" Kai menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dan menempel dengan tubuh Sehun. Dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu namja milky-skin itu.

"Uhm... kenapa kau bisa tahu? Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu disekitar." suara Sehun terdengar malu-malu. Itu terdengar menggemaskan dengan cadelnya. Dan Kai menyukai itu.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Sehunnie~" Kai menyeringai kecil melihat pipi Sehun kembali terbakar merah. Tapi mata Sehun menyala dalam ketakutan.

"A-apa kau penguntit?" ia bisa merasakan bahu Sehun bergetar kecil. Apa ia sudah menakuti namja kecilnya ini? Ah, ia memang sudah menandai Sehun namjanya. Namjanya yang lucu dan menggemaskan dan polos... dan lucu dan menggemaskan. Oh, ia mengulagi kata lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi itulah Sehun dimatanya. Terdengar cheesy memang.

"Tentu bukan. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti menguntitmu, Hunnie. Aku tahu semuanya tanpa perlu untuk menguntitmu." Kata 'Hunnie' terdengar seperti 'Honey' di telinga Sehun. Dan kata-kata Kai membuatnya semakin takut pada namja ini. Siapa dia? Apa pilihannya salah untuk mencoba bertemu lagi dengannya?

Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai yang merangkul bahunya. Tapi ia mendapati tangannya sendiri bergetar dan tidak mampu melawan Kai yang semakin kuat merangkulnya, bahkan kini namja itu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat pipinya bersandar di dada Kai. Tubuh Kai dingin, dan ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah tentang namja ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ssshh... jangan takut, Sehunna! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Tangan Kai mengelus rambut cokelatnya lembut, berbisik berusaha menenangkannya. Dan Sehun mendapati kedua tangannya menggenggam jaket Kai erat. Ia takut, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya yang menyukai saat Kai memeluknya.

"Kau dingin!" komentarnya membuat Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tahu!" Kai sekali lagi mengecup pelipis Sehun lembut. Ia suka sensasi saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit halus Sehun yang hangat. Ah, betapa ia mencintai namjanya ini. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang!"

Kali melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak antara keduanya. Sebelum Sehun bisa mengatakan sesuatu, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang gugur, membuat Sehun sontak menutup matanya. Dan detik berikutnya angin berhenti berhembus ia membuka matanya dan Kai kembali sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang sendirian di sana.

Kai.

Kai. Kenapa dia begitu cepat pergi? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi selama musim semi, Sehun selalu berkunjung ke taman tepat jam 9 malam. Entah mengapa Kai selalu muncul saat jam 9. Meski ia meminta Kai muncul lebih awal, Kai hanya akan tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan tetap saja dia hanya akan muncul setelah jam 9.

Keduanya mengobrol seru, meski sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang terus berceloteh tentang harinya di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Dan Kai hanya mendengarkan dengan sesekali memainkan rambut halus Sehun dan tersenyum gemas saat mendengar cadel dari Sehun.

Musim semi hampir berakhir. Dan malam ini, Sehun datang jam 8. Duduk sendirian di sana setelah makan malamnya. Ia tadi menyusup keluar dari rumah karena ayahnya tidak memperbolehkannya untuk keluar malam lagi. Mungkin ayahnya marah karena belakangan ia selalu pulang terlambat.

Bosan menunggu, Sehun memilih untuk memainkan handphonennya. Memekik senang saat seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi langsung menelan rasa kecewa begitu mendapati itu bukan Kai. Melainkan seorang namja mungkin berusia 30 atau 35 yang tersenyum aneh kearahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama pacarmu?" namja itu bertanya, membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"A-aku belum punya pacar, ahjussi!" Sehun menjilat bibirnya, kebiasaannya memang sebelum atau pun sesudah ia berbicara. Dan ia juga akan sangat gugup saat berbicara dengan orang yang asing. Ibunya selalu memperingatkan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang asing.

"Ah! Kau cantik sekali..." tiba-tiba saja namja itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersentak kaget, tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata apapun, angin kembali berhembus kencang dan sebuah tangan menutup matanya dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia tahu itu Kai. Ia tak bisa melihat apa pun karena Kai yang menutup matanya.

"Jangan berani menyentuh yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" ia samar-samar mendengar suara Kai yang menggeram marah. Tapi tidak terlalu jelas karena suara bising angin.

Sehun meringis saat pelipisnya tergores sesuatu yang tajam, seperti kuku dari sebelah tangan Kai yang masih menutup matanya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi itu membuatnya semakin takut.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menyentak tangan Kai dan bergerak menjauh. Ia bisa melihatnya, kuku tangan Kai memang panjang sekali dan terlihat tajam dan ia sekilas melihat mata Kai yang menyala merah. Tapi segera kembali menjadi hitam gelap.

Siapa Kai? Dia selalu muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Lalu sekarang, Sehun melihat Kai dengan kuku panjang tajam yang menggores pelipisnya dan mata merah.

Mereka kini hanya berdua, ahjussi tadi sudah kabur dengan cepat.

"J-jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sehun berteriak putus asa, saat Kai melangkah mendekat dan mengangkat tangan berusaha menyentuhnya. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata. Ia takut sekarang. Sangat takut! Yang ada dalam pikirannya, mungkin Kai bukan manusia.

"Sehunna..." Kai menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Ia ingin berlari ke pelukan Kai dan berbisik untuk jangan bersedih lagi. Tapi rasa takut mengalahkan segalanya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa perih di pelipis akibat goresan kuku Kai tadi.

"Siapa kau? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sehun melangkah mundur saat Kai melangkah maju mendekat.

Sehun kembali dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kai menghilang (*Kai berteleportasi kayak di MV MAMA ya!*) dan sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Jangan takut! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu! Aku terlalu mencintaimu hanya sekedar untuk menyakitimu... Percayalah padaku, Sehunna!" bisikan lembut terdengar di telinganya. Ia ingat sekarang, pertama kali ia dipeluk oleh Kai sesuatu yang salah pada Kai adalah, ia tidak bisa mendengar atau bahkan merasakan detak jantung dari namja itu.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu lembut pelipisnya yang berdarah. Kai menjilat lukanya hingga perlahan luka itu tertutup dan sentuhan terakhir, ia merasakan Kai mengecup pelipisnya lama dan dalam.

Rasa kantuk yang hebat tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Matanya seolah berat untuk terbuka. Apa yang terjadi? Ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga. Tapi itu terlalu sulit.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah! Terlalu mencintaimu!" itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa ia dengar sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

TBC or End?

.

.

A/N: okeh. Ini bakal lanjut or ending di sini aja? Itu sih terserah readers (itu pun kalo emang ada yang baca fic ini). Niatnya ini HunHan. Tapi rasanya aneh aja gitu ya, Luhan yang jadi gitu. Si Luhan kan walopun babyface tapi sikapnya kayak dewasa gitu cuy! Beda ama sehun yang hobi ngumbar aegyo dimana pun!

Kapan-kapan deh HunHan! Mumpung ide lagi numpuk cuma males buat ngetik.

Jadi, ada yang mau beri saran or kritik? Pedes pun gak apa-apa. Gue terima kok! Ikhlas redo! Cuman ya, gue harap sih jangan ada yang jadi silent readers deh ya!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun), dan sedikit HunHan di chapter ini!

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Saia udah kasih peringatan tuh! Pake uppercase, bold, sama italic! Yang gak baca tuh warning, katarak ya! So, yang gak suka, sebaiknya menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya!

.

.

"Darimana saja kau, Kai?" Kai menoleh ke sumber suara dimana seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya menatap tajam padanya. Malas merespon, Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali ke kegiatan awalnya melihat semburan api di bawah sana.

"Musim semi hampir berakhir. Tugasmu mengumpulkan jiwa di Seoul sudah selesai. Musim berikutnya, pergilah ke Jepang!"

Kai tertegun. Ia ingin lebih lama lagi tinggal di sana. Bersama Sehun. Meski ia tidak yakin Sehun masih bisa menerima setelah kejadian tadi. Jika ia tidak menidurkan Sehun tadi, namja itu pasti akan lebih shock lagi dan bertanya macam-macam padanya. Dan ia masih belum siap untuk memberitahu Sehun siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Biarkan aku lebih lama disana." Kai membuka suara, masih setia dengan posisinya yang memunggungi namja pirang tadi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan disana, Kai. Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi bahwa—"

"Iblis tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia! Aku tahu itu, Kris!" Kai memotong cepat, muak dengan peringatan yang selalu ia dapatkan. Ia tahu itu! Sangat tahu, bahkan. Tapi perasaannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Pertama kali melihat Sehun, ia hanya ingin melindungi namja itu. Ia tahu ia adalah seorang iblis. Yang seharusnya tidak memiliki belas kasihan hanya untuk melindungi seseorang. Tapi itu sesuatu yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak bisa melihat Sehun diganggu, ia tidak bisa melihat Sehun menangis hanya untuk segelas bubble tea. Ataupun melihatnya dalam kesulitan saat mengerjakan soal matematikanya.

Perasaannya sudah berkembang terlalu jauh untuk namja itu. Dan itu bukan salahnya! Kalau pun ia bisa, ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengan manusia dan menyeret manusia itu dalam sebuah masalah bersamanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu tinggalkan dia dan pergilah!" Kris kembali membuka suara. Melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas, berdiri di samping Kai, dan melihat kebawah. Menatap datar pada jiwa-jiwa yang kini tengah meraung-raung merasakan pedihnya siksa neraka. Dan disinilah dia, berdiri angkuh sebagai raja iblis yang melihat tanpa ekspresi pada jiwa-jiwa sekarat yang menanggung perbuatannya saat di dunia.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya." Kai menatap sayu pada api yang menyala hebat dibawah sana. Ia tidak akan tega melihat Kris menyeret Sehun ke dalam neraka itu. Itu pemandangan yang terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Sehun adalah namja yang baik.

"Kau yang harus memikirkannya sendiri! Jika kau memilih lanjut, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya yang berani berdosa membuat seorang iblis jatuh cinta."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menjadi iblis lagi. Jadikanlah aku seorang manusia!" dan Kai sekilas dapat melihat Kris yang menyeringai kearahnya.

.

.

.

Gelap. Awalnya hanya ada gelap dalam pandangannya. Sebelum sebuah garis putih membentang, dan garis itu semakin lebar menyalurkan cahaya menyilaukan. Sehun berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi jelas.

Ia melihat sekeliling, dan ia sadar kini ia berada di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih yang mendominasi. Kamarnya. Ia tengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan selimut putih.

Selintas kejadian-kejadian tadi malam menyerbu otaknya, seperti sebuah film usak yang terus dipaksa untuk diputar, membuatnya pening. Kai—

Sehun langsung tersentak bangun dengan napas menderu. Dadanya terasa sesak dengan perlahan matanya kembali kabur oleh air mata yang terus mendesak untuk keluar. Tangannya terulur, mencengkeram dadanya erat. Kai bukan manusia. Kai bukan manusia.

Tak ada tangan yang bisa ia genggam. Hanya ada dirinya dalam ruangan dengan atmosphere yang begitu menyesakkan. Tak ada rengkuhan menenangkan. Tak ada suara yang menghangatkan.

Tangannya yang sudah pucat semakin putih saja. Sepeti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Terlalu lama mengepalnya menjadi kepalan tangan penahan ketakutan.

Itu mimpi kan? Katakan padanya kalau itu hanya mimpi. Semalam ia hanya tertidur di sini kan? Karena semalam ia tidak ingat berjalan pulang. Yang ia ingat hanya setelah melihat Kai adalah kegelapan, dan ia terbangun kembali di tempat tidurnya. Jadi... itu hanya mimpikan?

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu saat didengarnya seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar, sebelum suara ibunya menggema memecah keheningan dalam kamarnya.

"Sehunna, kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah!"

"N-ne, umma!" Sehun menjawab dengan suara serak. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan kaki gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bisa berjalan saat sekolah nanti. Tapi mungkin air dingin bisa membuatnya melupakan mimpi itu. Ya. Hanya mimpi!

Percayalah Sehun itu hanyalah mimpi. Kai seorang manusia normal, dengan jantung yang tidak berdetak, dan tubuh yang dingin, dan bisa menghilang dengan cepat.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali memandang sosoknya yang terpantul dari cermin di kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada bekas goresan di pelipisnya. Jadi, itu memang mimpi. Ayolah Oh Sehun! Kau harus berpikir normal. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyentuh Kai jika namja itu bukan manusia.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie kenapa? Sakit? Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan saja ya?" Luhan terus mengoceh di hadapan Sehun yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Entah bagaimana tapi Luhan sudah berada di kelasnya saat ia tiba.

"Hyung, aku baik-baik saja!" Sehun bergumam saat mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan. Kepalanya hanya pusing sedikit, dan ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, bukannya mendengar ocehan namja babyface itu.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat. Nanti hyung yang minta izin pada wali kelasmu. Sebaiknya kita—"

"Aku akan marah kalau hyung tidak berhenti bicara!" Sehun mengancam, dengan cemberut di wajahnya. Membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan sedetik kemudian Sehun mendapat cubitan keras di kedua pipinya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Luhan yang gemas dengan cemberut Sehun dan juga jangan lupakan cadelnya.

"Hyuuuung!" Sehun menjerit kesal. Paginya yang seharusnya tenang nan damai, kini rusak sudah.

"Oops! Maafkan hyung ya, Sehunnie~" Luhan sudah melepaskan kedua pipi Sehun dan kini harap-harap agar Sehun tidak marah sungguhan padanya. Sehun hanya menggosok kedua pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan Luhan sambil menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan hyung! Hyung menyebalkan!" Sehun kembali dengan cemberut diwajahnya membuat Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar tidak mencubit Sehun lagi karena kalau tidak, Sehun akan lebih marah padanya.

"Maafkan hyung, ne? Nanti hyung belikan bubble tea untukmu sepulang sekolah?" Luhan tersenyum berharap. Ia benar-benar akan menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok kalau sampai Sehun tidak memaafkannya.

"Tidak mau."

Dan Luhan shock berat mendengar hal itu. "Baiklah! Bubble tea untuk dua hari?" Luhan bertanya dengan jarinya menunjuk angka dua. Sehun meliriknya, sebelum namja yang lebih muda itu mengubah jari Luhan menjadi menunjukan angka lima.

"Lima hari!" Sehun kembali tersenyum cerah setelah melihat Luhan mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah! Hyung harus kembali ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi!" sebagai salam perpisahan, Luhan memeluk Sehun erat dan mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi namja yang lebih muda itu. Membuat Sehun mengutuk kecil karena Luhan sudah berlari dari kelasnya dengan tawa senang. Tapi memikirkan dia akan mendapat bubble tea gratis untuk lima hari membuatnya kembali senang dan juga pening di kepala yang tadi menyerangnya menghilang.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

"APA?! Kau sudah punya janji dengan Luhan? Tapi aku dan Baekhyun ingin mengajakmu ke game centre. Kau ikut dengan kami saja, Sehunnie~!"

"Maaafkan aku, Channie-hyung! Baekkie-hyung! Tapi Lulu-hyung sudah berjanji membelikanku bubble tea." Sehun menggendong tasnya dan menunduk meminta maaf pada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Tapi kau bisa pergi dengannya lain kali!" Baekhyun berusaha membujuk lagi meski ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. 'Sial! Luhan tahu apa kelemahan Sehun!'

"Tapi aku ingin bubble tea lebih dari pada pergi ke game centre." Sehun membalas dengan kesal, ia tidak mau ke game centre.

"Sehunniiiee~" suara melengking Luhan menginterupsi sebelum namja Cina itu menubruk Sehun, memeluknya. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit kuku adalah Luhan yang kini menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipi Sehun seolah Sehun adalah anak anjing lucu yang minta dipungut.

"Hyung, lepaskan!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang terlalu erat. "Hyung, akhu su-lit bernaphaass!" dan Luhan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya begitu sadar ia sudah hampir membunuh Sehunnienya.

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi sebelum terlalu sore!" Luhan mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Sehun, lalu menyeretnya.

"Sampai nanti, Channie-hyung! Baekkie-hyung!" ucap Sehun ditengah dirinya yang diseret Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah kalah dalam menarik perhatian Sehunnie kecil mereka.

.

.

.

"Nah, karena hyung sudah membelikanmu bubble tea, sekarang berikan hyung sebuah ciuman sebelum pulang!" Luhan menunjuk pipinya dengan mupeng. Sehun mengernyit tidak suka.

"Tapi, hyuung~ disini banyak orang!" protesnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak ada bubble tea untuk besok dan seterusnya!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Diam-diam menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat Sehun yang bergerak gelisah sambil menggenggam gelas bubble tea yang dibawanya pulang.

"Hyung pulang dulu!" Luhan berbalik perlahan sekali, berniat menunggu Sehun bereaksi. Dan sebelum ia melangkah, ia bisa merasakan Sehun yang menarik tangannya dan memberikan ciuman kecil di pipinya.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan pekikan senangnya. Oh Tuhan! Baru sekarang Sehun bersedia menciumnya lebih dulu. Dan seperti biasa, Luhan memberikan pelukan erat sebagai perpisahan dan berlari senang menuju halte bus. Sehun hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Karena jaraknya memang dekat.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas langkah kaki ringan dibelakangnya. Namun saat ia menengok, tidak ada siapa pun disana.

Sehun menggenggam gelas plastiknya yang berisi bubble teanya erat. Langkah kaki dibelakangnya semakin mendekat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan suara langkah dibelakangnya pun ikut berhenti. Namun, sebelum ia berbalik sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Menghalangi pandangannya dengan seseorang yang tepat memeluknya dari belakang.

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Gelas plastik ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Ia merasa déja vu dengan kejadian ini. Mimpinya semalam. Dimana Kai memeluknya. Tapi ini tidak mungkin Kai. Sekarang masih jam 5 sedangkan Kai hanya akan menemuinya pada jam 9 malam.

"S-siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan bergetar. Tubuhnya ikut gemetar merasakan pelukan orang dibelakangnya semakin erat. Sebelah tangan orang itu masih setia menutup matanya sedangkan tangan yang sebelah lagi melingkar di perutnya posesif.

"Ssshh... tenanglah, anak manis!"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: KENAPA JUGA LUHAN JADI KAYAK BROTHER COMPLEX GITU? BAAH! Sekarang makin jauh dari perkiraan awal. Jauuuuuh banget! N chapter ini penuh ama HunHan moment! Berbahagialah HunHan shipper. N gue gak tau kapan bisa update lagi. UTS udah selesai sih, tapi guru kimia gue malah ngasih tugas seenak jidatnya lagi! Cuih! #curcol #abaikan

Nah, makasih buaanyak buat yang masih nyempetin buat review! Well, gue gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang baca fic tanpa konsep mateng ini. Seriously, awalnya gue pikir. Lha, ini fic dapet 5 review juga untung deh kayaknya. Tapi, yaoloh, ini sumpah makasih banget buat kalian! Sini ngantri buat dapet kecupan dari Sehun deh! #ditembakKai

Mungkin sekarang sih gue masih belum bisa balesin review kalian, tapi serius review kalian berarti banget deh! Oke, sip lah! Silahkan yang mau nyempetin buat review!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Sehun menarik dapas dalam. Tercekat saat mendengar suara orang di belakangnya. Matanya memang ditutup, tapi ia yakin sekarang matanya sudah berair. Dan saat orang itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia segera mendapat dorongan keras dan ia merasa punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding keras. Membuat rasa ngilu mendera punggung dan bagian belakang kepalanya.

Saat ia membuka matanya, pandangannya kembali kabur oleh air mata. Sekarang orang itu ada di hadapannya dan memerangkapnya dengan dinding.

"K-kai..." ia semakin ketakutan begitu melihat Kai menatapnya dengan kilatan amarah di matanya. Kenapa Kai marah? Kenapa Kai berlaku kasar padanya? Kenapa Kai muncul sekarang? Ekspresi marah Kai sangat menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" sekarang tatapan Kai berubah dingin dan menusuk padanya. Ia tidak suka tatapan itu. Kemana Kai-nya? Kai yang lembut dan perhatian padanya?

"A-apa mak—"

"SIAPA NAMJA YANG KAU CIUM TADI, HAH?!" Kai berteriak keras tepat di depan wajahnya dan meninju dinding di sebelah wajahnya. Membuatnya tertegun melihat Kai yang murka. Sehun hanya terdiam, merasa tertekan pada tatapan mata itu.

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun bergetar dibawah tatapan marah Kai, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Kai menyudutkannya, kembali meninju dinding disamping kepalanya. Napas Kai keras dan tidak beraturan, menunjukkan amarahnya sudah memuncak.

"BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM NAMJA LAIN TANPA SEIZINKU!"

Sehun mencoba melihat ke dalam mata Kai, tergagap dalam ketakutan. "A-aku... mianhae! Tadi aku—"

"MAAF? KAU PIKIR YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN HANYA MENCIUM ORANG SEENAKNYA DAN MEMINTA MAAF LALU SEMUANYA AKAN KEMBALI KE SEMULA?!"

Sehun menunduk, tidak berani menatap Kai. Kai benar-benar marah. Ia sudah membuatnya marah.

"Mianhae... Lulu-hyung orang baik. Dia membelikanku bubble tea, jadi... jadi aku menciumnya sebagai terima kasihku." Sehun membalas dengan suara serak dan bergetar. "Aku... aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kalau Kai tidak suka."

Kai terdiam melihat Sehun yang sudah tampak akan menangis.

"Jangan marah lagi... aku benar-benar janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Sungguh! Kalau aku melanggarnya, aku akan membelikan Kai bubble tea yang enak." Sehun meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya erat. Ia melirik Kai dari celah poni rambutnya, dan kembali menunduk dalam saat tidak mendapat balasan dari Kai.

Kai masih terdiam. Rasa bersalah dan kesedihan tersirat dimatanya. Kenapa ia yang justru membuat Sehun ketakutan. Kelemahan iblis adalah, mendahulukan nafsu daripada akal. Dan ia menyesali membiarkan amarah mengambil alih dirinya saat melihat Sehun mencium dengan riang namja lain.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..."

Tangan Kai terangkat mengelus kepala Sehun lembut, membuat namja penggemar bubble tea itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya mengintip ekspresi Kai dari celah poni rambutnya. Kai melembutkan ekspresinya, tidak ingin membuat Sehun lebih ketakutan.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ne?" Sehun hanya mengangguk cepat, tidak mau membuat Kai marah lagi. Ia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi meski dipaksa. Ia hanya akan mencium Kai. Bukan yang lain. Karena Kai pasti akan marah lagi.

"Tapi... kenapa Kai marah? Lulu-hyung tidak pernah marah kalau Baekkie-hyung atau yang lainnya menciumku?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan. Dan sekilas dia melihat kilatan amarah lagi dimata Kai. Meski sekilas, tapi Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, takut Kai akan marah lagi karena perkataannya.

"Karena aku tidak suka saat kau dekat atau akrab dengan orang lain. Karena aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan melupakanku."

Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Kai, ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa ia harus melupakan Kai hanya dengan mencium Luhan? Luhan itu seperti hyung terbaiknya dan Kai itu lebih seperti... seperti... ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Kai. Teman mungkin?

Sehun bergerak maju dan memeluk namja tampan dihadapannya. Tangannya melingkar erat di punggung Kai.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dan melupakanmu. Selamanya Kai akan menjadi temanku dan dekat denganku!" ia mengelus punggung Kai berusaha memberinya kepercayaan.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum saat Kai memeluknya kembali. Tapi Sehun merasa pelukan ini terlalu erat. Tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya terlalu kencang memeluknya. Tapi ia hanya diam dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh namja tampan ini.

Hangat? Tubuh Kai sudah tidak dingin lagi. Ah, mungkin saja karena waktu itu malam hari, makanya Kai kedinginan. Dan sekarang menjelang malam. Dan karena pelukan darinya, tubuh Kai tidak kedinginan lagi.

"!" Sehun tersentak dari pemikirannya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Tadi... ia yakin sekali tadi ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang yang tentu saja ia berada di jalan walau pun jalan tadi cukup sepi.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa gelap, ini lebih seperti sebuah kamar. Disamping kanannya ada sebuah lemari, dan posisinya tepat menghadap jendela terbuka yang kini menampilkan nuansa malam gelap.

Tangannya mencengkeram kaos hitam bagian punggung Kai dengan erat. Sampai-sampai tangannya terasa licin karena keringat dinginnya. Kelebatan mimpi semalam kembali membayangi pikirannya. Kai yang bisa menghilang dan berpindah tempat dalam satu detik.

Apa benar semalam hanyalah mimpi, Oh Sehun?!

"Kai... k-kai..." Sehun memanggil nama itu dengan suara bergetar. Ia tidak yakin, tapi semua terasa janggal baginya.

"Waeyo, eum?" suara Kai yang bergumam dekat telinganya membuat tubuh Sehun semakin bergetar. Ia ingin lepas dari pelukan ini, tapi tangannya tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada Kai.

"K-kenapa kita ada di sini? Bukankah... bukankah tadi—"

"Sstt... kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain! Yang perlu kau pikirkan hanya aku. Karena mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat saat ia merasakan tangan Kai yang mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

.

.

.

"Ne, ahjumma! Tadi Sehun sudah pulang kok!" Luhan mengapit teleponnya diantara bahu dan telinga karena kini kedua tangannya sedang ia gunakan untuk mengupas kentang. Tadi ibu Sehun menelponnya dan menanyakan kenapa Sehun belum pulang.

Oh Ahjumma memang berpikir mungkin saja Sehun menginap dirumahnya, karena Sehun memang sering melakukan itu. Kalau dia sedang merajuk kepada orang tuanya, anak itu pasti akan memilih ngambek di rumahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo, ne?"

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mengupas kentangnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Sehun kemana? Belakangan Oh ahjumma memang sering mengatakan padanya kalau Sehun sering pulang terlambat ataupun menyusup keluar saat malam hari. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ada seseorang yang mengancam Sehun setiap sepulang sekolah atau pun malam hari?

Ah, Sehunnya pasti ketakutan! Orang itu pasti mengancam Sehun dengan kasar, makanya Sehun akan patuh.

Memikirkan hal itu, Luhan segera membanting pisaunya dan bergegas ke kamar mengambil jaketnya lalu berlari keluar rumah. Pokoknya malam ini ia harus menemukan Sehun.

.

.

.

Malam yang indah. Meski langit gelap tanpa bintang ataupun bulan. Tapi hal yang dilihatnya sekarang membuat seringainya bertambah lebar. Kris terkekeh sambil melihat ke dalam jendela sebuah rumah. Ia tengah bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon. Melihat Kai yang terlalu posesif pada namja itu, membuatnya ingin tertawa keras.

Tahun ini akan ada kisah menarik dari anak buahnya sendiri. Kai terlalu naif untuk terlalu percaya padanya. Hah! Hal itu membuatnya geli saja.

Flashback

"Kau ingin menjadi manusia?" Kris menatap Kai dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Ya. Ubah aku menjadi manusia!" ucap namja tampan itu tegas tanpa ada rasa ragu. Membuat senyum Kris semakin lebar, bahkan kini sudah tampak seperti sebuah seringai.

"Kai~ Kai~! Huh, kau pikir aku adalah Tuhan yang berbaik hati tanpa ada pamrih mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

"Akan kulakukan apa pun! Aku tahu siapa kau!" Kali ini Kai menghadap sang Raja Iblis sepenuhnya, menghiraukan nyala api neraka yang tadi dipandanginya.

"Nah, itu menarik! Aku tahu kau tidak akan membuatku kecewa." Kris mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir. "Kuberi kau tubuh manusia sementara. Dan dengan tubuh itu, kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku! Setelah tercapai, tubuh itu sepenuhnya milikmu. Dan kau murni menjadi manusia. Bagaimana?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang tanpa keraguan. Cinta membutakan segalanya, Kai. Seharusnya kau tahu itu!

"Musim panas selanjutnya, berikan aku enam jiwa kotor!" kata Kris dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia tahu Kai akan dengan mudah mendapatkan jiwa seperti itu.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Setelah tugas musim panasmu selesai, datanglah padaku dan akan kuberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya!" Kris kembali menghadap ke arah pagar pembatas, kembali menatap datar ke bawah sana.

"Kau yang terbaik, yang mulia!"

Kris hanya tertawa puas mendapati Kai yang kini mau memanggilnya seperti itu. Menggelikan! Nikmatilah waktu indahmu, Kai!

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/n: cerita ini makin hari makin gaje! Kenapa juga otak gue malah kepikiran begitu? N kapan ya kira-kira gue bisa buat karakternya gak OOC? IC gitu, kan kayaknya asyik tuh. Tapi nih otak pengennya begini ya terima aja deh ya!

Sekarang gue punya waktu banyak buat balesin review kalian! Oke sip, kita mulai!

Julie Namikaze: kekeke~ gue suka yang mesum-mesum! #dor Luhan yang mesum itu jarang kan? Kebanyakan luhan jadi pemalu n polos gitu. Nah kemaren-kemaren gue baru tahu di AFF ada fic HanHun (oh itu udah surga buat gue! ukeSehun bertebaran dimana-mana). N ada yang bilang Luhan itu walo muka bayi tapi sangar kalo di ranjang! Tapi gue setuju sih! #melencengjauh Nah, thanks ya buat nyempetin review!

Aron: oke sip lha. Di sini banyak KaiHun kan? Berbahagialah dirimu! N, thanks buat reviewnya!

Tiikaaa: walo cuek gitu Sehun sayang kok ama si Lulu. Kasian dari mana? Kan dia udah dapet ciuman dari si magnae. Makasih buat reviewnya!

L: udah terjawab kan di chap ini. Apdetnya tergantung mood author aja sih, gak punya tetapan kapan itu. Ini juga buat ficnya nyicil dikit-dikit! Tapi belakangan gue nyadar, ternyata gue emang selalu apdet hari senin! Wow! #tepoktangan Tunggu aja senin depan, gue apdet nih fic or gak! Makasih reviewnya yo!

Istrinyasehun: MWO? Ada istrinya Sehun disini? Harusnya gue ngumpet nih! (*ngerasa selingkuhannya sehun*) #abaikan oke sip! Gue ilangin. Sebenernya itu karna gue agak trauma dulu di fandom SJ, fanwar bertebaran dimana-mana! Jadi bete juga, padahal gue gak ikut-ikutan, eh gue yang kena dampak terburuknya! Sialan tuh! #curcol #abaikanlagi

oke lah! Fandom EXO ini damai kan? Semua penduduknya cinta damai n gak mau ngerusuh kan? Oke sip. Gue hapus nih! #peace ^^ n kalo ada yang perlu diperbaiki bilang aja, gak apa-apa! Gak perlu segan, oke? Sip lah! Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!

Baby hunhan: tebakan benar! Tunggu lanjutannya ya n makasih reviewnya!

EunRosy: wow... ini nih tipe yadong! Gue juga yadong sih! Kekeke... niatnya sih ada! Tapi gak tau kenapa tiap kali niat buat NC, berasa hambar aja gitu! Masih perlu latihan nih. Makasih reviewnya...

Moon Ae: kayaknya banyak HunHan shipper juga ya di sini? Apa perlu gue buat HunHan jadi main pair juga ya? Oke sip. Makasih reviewnya...

Rinie hun: hey girl! Kalo manggilnya abang Kai, jadi enak aja gitu. Lha kalo bangKai. Nah lho? Bau dong si Kai. Ah, emang ya! Si Kai kan kalo ngedance sampe keringetan gitu #yanglaenjugakale n sampe buka-buka baju gitu! Bau deh! #diinjek kekeke~ makasih reviewnya!

Oke. Sekarang, Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat-sangat-sangat, miss typo(s), AU, Alur kecepetan, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

"Kai..." Sehun memanggil perlahan, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai.

"Eum...?" Kai hanya bergumam pelan, sepertinya enggan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Kini mereka duduk di sofa hitam yang ada di kamar itu. Sehun masih setia meringkuk seperti anak kucing pada Kai.

"Aku mau pulang."

Terdengar hela napas berat dari Kai. Tapi akhirnya Kai mau melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sehun, dan menatap namja yang tadi meringkuk padanya itu dalam. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun sedetikpun, setelah dirinya mendapat kebebasan dari Kris.

Ia dapatkan tubuh ini, dan ia ingin Sehun terus ada di sampingnya. Tapi ia sadar Sehun memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Dan ia hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin jauh darinya jika ia bertindak egois dengan membiarkan rasa posesif menguasainya.

"Aku antar." Kai berkata singkat sambil mengecup singkat hidung mancung Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh sebagai balasan. Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam sekali. Jam 11.00 PM. Dan sebenarnya, Sehun takut keluar terlalu malam karena mungkin saja akan ada vampir yang menculiknya. Itu yang ia lihat di film-film yang sering ia tonton bersama Lulu-hyungnya.

Oh Sehun! Tahukah kau namja yang ada di sampingmu bahkan sejenis dengan vampir ataupun zombi.

.

"Tapi Kai... aku penasaran, kapan kita sampai di rumahmu tadi? Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah kemari!" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya saat Kai mengantarnya pulang. Dengan tangan Kai yang menggenggam erat tangannya, mereka berjalan santai beriringan.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, tapi ia sedikit melihat punggung Kai tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tadi saat aku menutup matamu, kau pingsan. Mungkin karena kau terlalu kaget atau ketakutan, entahlah. Dan kubawa kau kesana. Sudahlah... jangan terlalu dipikirkan, eum?" tangan Kai yang satunya menepuk bahunya pelan, seolah berusaha memberinya kepercayaan. Dan Sehun kembali mengangguk patuh.

Sebenarnya tadi Kai yang marah padanya masih terbayang di pikirannya, membuatnya segan pada namja itu.

"SEHUNNA!" pekikan yang memanggil namanya membuat Sehun menatap ke depan. Ia sempat kaget, bahkan sebelum ia bisa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, sebuah tubrukan keras menimpanya dan ia merasakan pelukan erat dari namja yang tadi menubruknya.

"Lulu-hyung? Kenapa ada di sini?" Sehun hanya membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sebelah tangan karena tangan yang satunya masih digenggam oleh Kai. Inginnya sih melepaskannya sebentar, tapi genggaman Kai terlalu kuat.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kau baik-baik saja! Kau baik-baik saja!" Luhan mengoceh sendiri masih dengan posisi memeluk Sehun erat. Sedangkan Sehun semakin was-was saat ia melihat ekspresi Kai kembali berubah gelap.

"Hyung... aku tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan dulu!" biasanya Luhan tidak akan mau melepasnya. Tapi kali ini namja itu langsung melepasnya dan beralih kepada Kai. Tangannya membentang seperti berusaha melindungi Sehun.

"Apa yang sudah namja ini lakukan padamu? Apa dia sudah mengancammu?" Luhan berbisik padanya tapi tatapan namja Cina itu masih tertuju pada Kai. Sehun melirik Kai dari balik bahu Luhan. Dan ia kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung Luhan saat melihat namja berkulit tan itu menatap kearahnya.

Tatapan itu tidak tajam, melainkan dingin namun menusuk. Entah tatapan itu ditujukan untuk siapa, tapi ia tidak suka tatapan Kai yang seperti itu. Tatapan itu, seolah membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Hyung..." ia ikut berbisik pada Luhan. Tangannya mengepal keras disamping tubuhnya, ia benar-benar merasa tersudutkan hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Jadi benar dia sudah mengancammu?!" Luhan menjerit kaget. Sehunnya yang manis, lucu dan polos. Beraninya namja ini bertindak rendah seperti itu!

Sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam, kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam jaketnya. Sebenarnya kepalanya sudah panas hanya dengan melihat namja yang tadi siang dicium Sehun ini bertindak posesif terhadap Sehun.

Dia pikir dia siapa? Hanya karena sudah dapat dicium Sehun bukan berarti dia bisa berbuat dan menuduh seenaknya.

Hembus angin malam yang dingin sama sekali tidak bisa mendinginkan kepalanya. Kalau bukan tatapan Sehun yang takut padanya, ia sudah yakin akan mengajak duel namja yang tingginya saja tidak lebih dari Sehun itu.

Yang ia sadari, ia harus belajar untuk menjadi manusia. Jangan utamakan nafsu, Kai. Kalau tidak kau hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah kacau. Kau hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi sia-sia.

Kai menghela dan menarik napas keras, berusaha menekan emosinya. Setidaknya, jangan biarkan emosimu muncul di depan Sehun. Tatapannya berubah seketika dan berusaha membuat senyum kecil di bibirnya, meski mungkin akan terlihat dipaksakan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang, Luhan-ssi!" dilihatnya Luhan tersentak kaget. Mungkin dia hanya kaget karena namanya disebut. Kedua tangan Luhan sekarang sudah turun, mungkin juga merasa dirinya sudah tidak berbahaya bagi Sehun lagi.

"Darimana kau—"

"Sehun banyak bercerita tentangmu!" potongnya cepat. Ia memperhatikan dengan malas saat mimik Luhan berubah cerah. Seperti namja itu senang karena kebohongannya. Hah, siapa juga yang banyak bercerita, Sehun tadi terus meringkuk seperti kucing padanya dan hanya sempat menyebut Lulu-hyung sesekali.

"Dia temanmu, Sehunna? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Luhan beralih menghadap Sehun yang hanya menggaruk pipinya kecil. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Teman? Sungguh?

"Umm... seperti itulah." Akhirnya ia menjawab pelan, menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang terasa kering, salah satu kebiasaan buruknya—menurut ibunya (karena saat ia bertanya pada Luhan, namja itu hanya bilang 'kau boleh melakukannya kapan pun dihadapanku' dengan wajah senang).

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, hm?" Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun pelan sambil tersenyum, sebelum berbalik kembali menghadap Kai yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "Sepertinya kau cukup sampai di sini mengantarnya. Biar aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang!"

Kai seperti akan menolak, tapi Luhan sudah keburu meeraih tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya pergi melewati Kai begitu saja. Tanpa permisi atau pun salam.

Sehun menengok ke belakang, menatap sendu pada Kai yang hanya bisa berdiri di sana, di bawah jejeran pohon sakura di pinggir jalan. Yang menatapnya kembali dengan dalam. Sehun bergumam 'maaf', meski ia tahu Kai tidak akan bisa mendengar bisikan lirihnya.

.

.

"Kenapa handphonemu mati? Hyung cemas sekali tadi." Luhan terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Baterainya low, hyung! Mianhae~"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Luhan menghela napasnya, sebelum teringat dengan namja yang tadi mengantar Sehun. "Namja tadi sebenarnya siapa? Darimana asalnya? Sejak kapan kau kenal dengannya? Kenapa tidak memberitahu hyung, Sehunna?"

"Umm..." lagi-lagi telunjuk Sehun menggaruk pelan pipinya sendiri. "Aku bertemu dengannya belum lama. Aku tidak tahu dia dari mana, tapi dia namja yang menyenangkan, hyung! Dia pintar dan tampan... dan keren, dan... uhmm~" Sehun mencubit dagunya berusaha memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Kai. Sebelah tangannya masih digenggam oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka, sepertinya Sehun tertarik pada namja itu. Ah, tidak! Sehunnie-nya pasti sudah digoda, atau dipelet, atau dihipnotis atau lainnya.

"Sempurna!" Sehun memekik senang. "Kai itu sempurna! Dia baik, keren, tinggi dan tampan!"

"Tampan? Kau pikir, hyung tidak tampan?" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun pelan, membuat namja yang lebih mudah itu meringis sedikit dan menggosok pipinya yang memerah dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh Luhan. Hyung satunya ini memang sering sekali mencubitnya. Dia pikir dirinya itu boneka apa?

"Hyung! Berhentilah mencubitku! Kau selalu saja melakukan itu," Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Dan hyung tidak tampan! Kai lebih tampan!"

"Aigoo~ anak ini! Mau hyung cubit lagi ya?" Luhan berusaha menggertak, membuat Sehun langsung menutupi pipinya meski hanya sebelah. Karena tangan yang satunya masih dalam genggaman tangan Luhan yang erat.

"Hyung tampan kok. Tampaaaaan~" Sehun mengangguk cepat sambil menjauh sedikit, takut akan ancaman Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum melihat reaksi namja itu. Lucu sekali anak ini, sepertinya ia punya ancaman lain agar Sehun menurut padanya. Kekeke~

Sedangkan Sehun kembali merengut dan menggerutu kecil.

'Tapi tetap Kai yang lebih tampan!'

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, dengan Baekhyun berjalan disampingnya juga. Dia berjalan riang sambil menggandeng tangan sunbaenya itu. Berceloteh tentang janji Luhan untuk mentraktirnya bubble tea. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mulai bete, hanya saja dia tidak mau membuat mood Sehun jadi buruk.

"Kalau kau pergi dengan Luhan-hyung terus, kapan Sehunnie mau pergi dengan hyung, eum?" Baekhyun mulai mengutarakan pikirannya dengan nada seramah mungkin, mood Sehun adalah hal yang sakral.

"Minggu depan!"

"Sungguh?" Sehun tersenyum hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit, ia tahu dirinya sering membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kecewa, tapi kali ini ia janji deh.

"Tentu sa—"

"Sehunna!" Sehun menoleh langsung saat suara yang familiar ditelinganya memanggil namanya.

"Uh? HAAH?!" Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya saat sadar dia sudah memekik keras. "K-kenapa Kai ada di sini?" kepalanya agak menunduk, mendapati Kai kini sudah berada di depannya. Tangan kanannya meremat-remat tangan Baekhyun pelan, ia sungguh gugup sekarang.

"Kenapa harus kaget? Apa aku tidak memberitahumu kemarin?" Kai meraih tangan Sehun yang bergandengan dengan tangan Baekhyun, agak risih juga melihat hal itu. "Nah, aku murid baru di sini. Jadi, kau harus memberiku tour singkat agar aku tidak tersesat nanti!"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, sekarang Kai berbisik di telinganya, dengan tubuh mereka yang berdekatan dan juga tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Woaa~ woaa~ kau harus jaga jarak, bung!" Sehun merasakan tubuh Kai menjauh. Baekhyun yang mendorongnya menjauh. Huh, hyung satunya ini menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Pokoknya menyebalkan!

"Sehunnie jangan cepat percaya ada orang baru, ya! Mungkin saja dia jahat!" meski Baekhyun berbisik dengan nada rendah seperti itu pada Sehun, tetap saja telinga Kai bisa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Kai tidak peduli, tapi perkataannya yang menyuruh Sehun agar tidak dekat-dekat dengannya tetap saja membuatnya risih.

"Maaf... kalau kau murid baru, kau bisa pergi ke ruang tata usaha atau ke ruang guru langsung!" Baekhyun berkata sesopan mungkin, sepertinya namja ini masih memiliki sopan santun, pikir Kai.

"Baekkie-hyung. Dia temanku! Jadi—"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai sudah menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya kabur dai sana.

"YA! KAU MAU MENCULIK SEHUN KEMANA?!"

Keduanya berlari, dan saat sudah berbelok di ujung koridor, pandangan Sehun kabur dan kakinya lemas seolah tidak memijak apa pun! Kepalanya berdenyut pening. Dan saat Sehun membuka matanya lagi, ia sudah ada dalam pelukan Kai, dan dilihat dari pemandangan yang ada di balik bahu Kai, ia tahu mereka ada dimana. Atap sekolah!

Hah? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ada di sini? Apa tadi dia pingsan lagi dan Kai membawanya ke atap sekolah? Tapi kenapa rasanya terlalu cepat? Lagi-lagi mimpi malam itu kembali dalam pikirannya. Oh, ayolah~ itu hanya mimpi, Oh Sehun!

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau seperti dikejar hantu. Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah banjir keringat dan napas yang tersedat. Ia baru saja tiba di sekolah dan niatnya sih ke kelas Sehun, tapi bukannya bertemu Sehun, dia malah menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Hyung! S-sehun..."

"Perlahan, Baekkie! Tarik napas...!" Luhan menginstruksikan dengan pelan, sementara Baekhyun mematuhinya. Memang sulit kalau disuruh bicara dalam keadaan panik. Setelah dirasa sudah tenang, Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara.

"Sehun diculik!"

"MWO?!" dua kata singkat, namun sudah membuat Luhan serasa dihantam ribuan ton batu. Sehun diculik? Oleh siapa? Ahjussi yang jahat? Diculik oleh ahjussi jahat dan berniat menjualnya? Atau lebih buruk, Sehunnie kecilnya bisa dilecehkan dengan kejam dan... dan...

"KATAKAN DIMANA PENCULIKNYA! CEPAT KATAKAN, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" kedua tangan Luhan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Baekhyun erat, kepalanya sudah panas. Ia tidak akan mampu untuk berpikir dingin lagi.

"T-tadi aku mengejarnya, tapi larinya cepat sekali! Ketika berbelok, mereka sudah menghilang!" Baekhyun berusaha melonggarkan cekikan tangan Luhan dilehernya.

"DIMANA KAU BERTEMU MEREKA?!" Luhan berteriak tepat didepan wajah namja yang lebih muda itu.

"T-tadi di koridor dekat perpustakaan! Tapi Sehun sempat memanggil namja itu dengan 'Kai', lalu namja itu membawa Sehun lari!"

"Kai? MAKSUDMU KAI YANG SEMALAM JUGA SUDAH MEMBAWA SEHUN KABUR?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu!"

Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Baekhyun yang langsung membungkuk terbatuk-batuk. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sehun yang kini sedang berada di tangan Kai. Kai! Namja yang Sehun bilang tampan itu. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Sehun belum pernah menyebutnya tampan. Kai pasti sudah mempengaruhi Sehun agar menurut padanya. Dasar namja sialan!

"Ayo cari mereka, Baekhyun-ah!" dan Luhan melangkah pergi dengan kaki menghentak kasar, dibelakangnya Baekhyun mengekor dengan menurut. Ah, hanya firasat Baekhyun saja atau bukan, tapi kok rasanya kiamat akan datang lebih cepat ya? Aura Luhan menyeramkan!

.

.

"Kenapa semua orang ingin menjauhkanmu dariku, eum?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan napas hangat Kai di wajahnya, dahi bereka bersentuhan. Tentu saja kedekatan ini dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ya ampun, Kai mungkin saja dapat menyebabkannya gagal jantung.

"Beraninya mereka memerintahku!" suara Kai berdengung di telingannya, apalagi namja tampan itu masih posesif memeluknya. Tuhan, jangan biarkan ia mati sekarang karena gagal jantung, itu memalukan.

"Mereka belum mengenalmu," Sehun membuka matanya, menatap langsung pada mata Kai yang hanya beberapa inci dihadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Nanti akan kukenalkan kau pada mereka."

"Kau ingin aku mengenal mereka?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias, membuat Kai harus sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya agar dahi mereka tidak berbenturan. Anak ini selalu bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut Luhan-hyungnya, huh? Pikir Kai agak kesal.

"Eum... kenapa Kai masuk ke sekolah ini? Apa ada sesuatu di sekolahmu yang dulu? Kau masuk tepat sebelum liburan musim panas, kenapa tidak menunggu sampai selesai liburan musim panas saja?"

"Kau tidak suka aku masuk ke sini?" Kai mengelus pipi Sehun yang putih dengan punggung tangannya. Demi Raja Iblis yang congkak itu, pipi Sehun sangat halus dan begitu lembut. Segala sesuatu tentang anak ini sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Bukan begitu!" Sehun mengeluarkan cemberut andalannya, mendapati Kai yang salah paham. Ia kan hanya bertanya, bukan berarti ia tidak suka. "Maksudku, mungkin akan—"

Sehun melotot dengan shock saat Kai justru menciumnya. Maksudku, ia sedang mengoceh dan Kai begitu saja menciumnya? Eumm... tapi sebenarnya rasanya enak juga saat bibir tebal Kai mengulum bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya terdiam bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, menatap Kai yang memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya gerakan bibir tebal Kai begitu perlahan, namun bisa membuatnya melayang.

Lagi-lagi matanya mengerjap saat Kai melepaskan bibirnya. Ya ampun, sekarang bibirnya terasa begitu basah. Apa ini yang namanya ciuman? Sebenarnya ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. Eh, bukan! Ini memang ciuman pertamanya.

Luhan memang pernah menciumnya. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Yah, itu pun sangat singkat. Jadi itu tidak termasuk dalam ciuman pertamanya kan? Dan kali ini? Apa ciuman memang harus dilakukan seperti itu? Saling mengulum bibir?

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" suara Kai menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Jangan cemberut lucu seperti itu lagi dihadapanku, atau aku akan menciummu seperti tadi!"

Perkataan Kai membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ia agak menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"Dan jangan lakukan itu juga!" kata-kata Kai membuat Sehun mengakat kepalanya dan menatapnya bingung. "Kau punya kebiasaan menjilat bibirmu dan itu berbahaya bagimu!"

"Berbahaya? Apa dengan begitu aku akan terkena diabetes atau gagal jantung?"

"Ya dan tidak!" Kai mengecup singkat ujung bibir Sehun. Huh, anak ini selalu membuatnya gemas untuk menciumnya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu dihadapan orang lain. Tapi mungkin kau bisa melakukannya dihadapanku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak berbahaya bagimu." Kai tertawa dalam hati. Tidak berbahaya? Padahal mungkin saja dirinya lah yang paling berbahaya bagi Sehun.

"Tapi Kai melarangku tadi!"

"Lupakan! Pokoknya kau hanya boleh melakukannya dihadapanku!"

" Dengan Luhan-hyung?"

"Tidak."

"Baekhyun-hyung?"

"Tidak."

"Kyung—"

"Pokoknya siapapun tidak boleh. Mengerti?" Kai memotong cepat, dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Satu lagi! Kenapa kita bisa berada di atap sekolah dengan cepat? Aku tidak ingat kita menaiki tangga tadi!" dan pertanyaan inilah yang diwaspadai oleh Kai. Ia tahu Sehun bukan anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi.

"Kau tahu, aku punya satu rahasia kecil dan belum saatnya kau tahu rahasia itu!" ia bisa melihat sebuah kilatan dimata Sehun. Apa itu? "Dan jangan pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membebani pikiranmu, oke?"

"Eum!" Sehun mengangguk pelan, agak kecewa dengan jawaban Kai. Tapi ia tidak mau memaksa jika Kai tidak mau menceritakannya. Toh Kai bilang belum saatnya, berarti suatu saat nanti Kai pasti akan memberitahunya.

"Dan pulang sekolah nanti, aku yang akan menemanimu membeli bubble tea!" hal ini membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya, hingga matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?" tubuh Sehun meloncat-loncat kecil membuat Kai harus melonggarkan lilitan tangannya di pinggang namja yang lebih muda itu. Kai mengangguk, membuat Sehun merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan memekik pelan. Sebelum memeluk namja tan itu erat.

"Kai yang harus mentraktirku, kalau tidak aku akan pergi dengan Lulu-hyung saja!" Sehun mempererat pelukannya di leher Kai, berusaha mengancam dengan cekikan lengannya. Tapi sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kai. Heh, cekikan ringan seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang iblis. Yah, walau pun sekarang dirinya setengah manusia juga.

"OH SEHUN!"

Di ambang pintu atap, Luhan berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang keras. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya dan dibelakangnya berdiri Baekhyun yang kondisinya hampir sama dengan Luhan yang ngos-ngosan.

Luhan marah karena Kai membawa Sehun seenaknya, dan dia bertambah marah saat melihat keduanya saling berpelukan di atap sekolah. Damn Kai!

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: sorry kalo ini ngecewain. Yah, gue emang gak ahli dalam sastra. So, maklumin aja ya! Ayo bales review dulu!

Baby HunHan: jadi pertamanya itu masih di jalanan. Terus Kai muncul n teleport bawa Sehun ke rumahnya gitu. Maaf jadi dibuat bingung ya. Eh, ini apdetnya telat. Sorry banget deh. Gomawo~

Tiikaaa: iya dong! Kai posesif sih. Author lagi suka sama seme posesif, jadi terealisasikan sama Kai di sini. Ini apdetnya malah kelamaan. Mianhae~

L: ini apdetnya telat banget ya? wow~ makasih udah nunggu~

Iyin-icez: iya dong. Sehun emang pemalu banget, cuma kalo aslinya gak tau dia polos nggak. Atau jangan-jangan doi otaknya udah terkontaminasi sama Kai? #dor Sehun luar dalem polos deh ya. Makasih~

.id: oh iya. Kemaren gue sempet baca uke Kai di AFF, terus... OH MY—itu Kai yg nyatanya sicpack, bibir sexy n eksotis banget itu kok jadi pemalu, n klemar-klemer. So, bagi gue Kai cuma jadi uke kalo ama Kris! Kan dua manly saling bergulat diatas ranjang berebut yang dominan, keren aja gitu!

Great! Otak yadong gue kumat kan?! #abaikan eh? Gue nyari video SeKai, kok ketemunya malah KaiLu terus ya? Seriusan, gue sampe frustasi sendiri waktu itu! Minta linknya dooonk~ #bbuingbbuing Makasiiiih reviewnya~

BaoziCloud Nov: eh iya. Di FFn masih jarang banget-banget-banget! Sama dong! Hidup, HanHun! Cuma nyari semeLuhan di AFF juga susah, kecampur sama ukeLuhan. Nah, ayo bagi-bagi link ff ukeSehun ama gue yak! Gue lagi butuh pencerahan neh! #eh kalo gue bikin banyak-banyak, nanti ujung-ujungnya bakal terbengkalai semua. Jadi, satu-satu aja dulu diselesaiin, oke? Makasih yo~

Anonstalker: kayaknya gak cuma Luhan deh yang overprotective. Kai juga kan? ^^ iya dong. Sehun diliat darimana pun, apalagi kalo malu-malu ngejawab pertanyaan fans, doi itu UNYU BADAAII~ kalo liat Hun yang malu gitu, gue jadi ikutan malu sendiri. Aaww~ makasih ya!

Rinie hun: Pinter kamu! ^^ oke ini Kris sejak kapan berguru sama bang Toyib sampe ninggalin kamu 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran? O.o oh, dia gak dateng karna mau jadi penghulu di acara nikahan gue ama bang Suho! #tambahngaco kekeke~ makasih reviewnya ya!

Moon Ae: hahaha... oke sip. Gue cuma seneng aja liat Sehun direbutin kayak gitu, sedangkan dia malah watados n milih mana aja boleh! Oke deh. Makasih ya!

Park Ri Yeon: OH MY GOD! FF gue mempengaruhi banyak orang! Wahaha, apanya yang menarik dari ff ini, kok jadi kayak berubah haluan gitu, say? Oke, makasih reviewnya!

Nih: ehehe~ ini lanjutnya nggak asap ya? Miaaan~ makasih juga reviewnya!

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun terus cemberut sepanjang pelajaran, dan sebenarnya hal ini membuat Tao yang duduk tepat disebelah meja Sehun, agak risih juga. Ia tidak masalah dengan cemberut Sehun yang lucu, tapi ia tisih dengan pekikan atau bisikan samar yang berdengung di kelas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar nama Sehun disebut-sebut oleh mereka.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau menghentikan itu?" Tao berbisik pelan pada Sehun. Ia agak mencondongkan tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Sehun balik bertanya, melotot pada Tao yang mengganggu acaranya mengutuk untuk Luhan. Jangan ingatan ia tentang Luhan lagi, lihat sekarang pipinya semakin menggembung dan bibirnya semakin maju.

Ia sekarang sangat membenci hyung satunya itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena tadi saat ia sedang asyik bersama dengan Kai diatap sekolah, Luhan malah mengganggu acaranya dan membawanya kembali ke kelas, lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan Kai tanpa izin. Apa Kai akan marah padanya? Grrrh... semuanya gara-gara Luhan!

"LULU-HYUNG MENYEBALKAN!" Sehun berteriak sambil meremat rambutnya frustasi.

Tao sendiri melotot kaget mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ia melirik ke depan kelas dan dilihatnya Leeteuk-seonsaengnim kini sudah muncul tanduk dikepalanya dengan wajah merah, seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk siapa saja.

"OH SEHUN!" Sehun terlonjak saat mendengar namanya disebut, oke, sekarang ia sadar apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Berteriak disaat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. "KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

"Uh, aku..." Sehun meremat ujung kemeja sekolahnya dan lagi-lagi melupakan peringatan Kai untuk tidak melakukan kebiasaannya menjilat bibir. Terdengar 'kyaa' kecil setelah itu. Kenapa semua teman sekelasnya terlihat senang? Apa mereka senang ia dihukum?

"Cepat keluar! Kau sudah sering membuat kegaduhan dikelasku. Sekarang, keluar!" keputusan telak. Sehun berdiri lesu dengan wajah tertekuk cemberut lagi. Ugh... semuanya gara-gara Lulu-hyung. Kalau saja tadi Luhan tidak mengganggunya saat bersama Kai, ia tidak akan menggerutu di kelas, lalu ia tidak akan berteriak di kelas, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Tapi saat ia hendak membuka pintu kelas, pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Shindong-seonsaengnim dan dibelakang guru kepala tata usaha itu, berdiri sosok yang membuat cemberutnya hilang seketika. Sehun melompat kecil dan menyerobot ke depan Kai.

"Kai sekelas denganku? Sungguh?" Senyum Sehun melebar hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit saat Kai menganggukan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak didepannya ini.

Sebenarnya agak sulit untuk mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Sehun. Ia butuh beberapa trik dan yaah... sedikit menunjukkan sisi iblisnya. Lalu, voila~ guru tambun itu akhirnya bersedia menempatkannya di kelas yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah Sehun berubah cemberut lagi. Tapi tetap saja ia harus menahan diri agar tudaj mencium Sehun ditempat. Lihat sekarang! Anak itu seperti tengah merajuk padanya.

"Padahal Kai baru masuk, tapi Leeteuk-seonsaengnim menyuruhku keluar kelas karena aku membuat keributan tadi~"

Belum sempat Kai membalas berusaha menenangkan Sehun, pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Shindong berdiri di sana dan melambaikan tangan seolah menyuruh Kai masuk. Sehun menunduk sedih dan berbalik, berniat pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kai menahan lengannya.

Ia berkedip bingung saat Kai berbisik "Tunggu Sebentar!" ditelinganya dan beralih berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar dari posisinya berdiri dengan Shindong. Setelah itu Kai justru menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Kenapa pergi? Bukankah seharusnya Kai masuk ke kelas pertamanya?

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun, tangannya meremat tangan Kai yang menggenggamnya. "Seharusnya kau masuk ke kelas pertamamu!"

"Kau tahu? Mungkin kau bisa memberiku sendikit tour di sekitar sini yang tadi sempat tertunda, sebelum aku memluai kelas pertamaku." Senyum Sehun melebar saat mendengar jawaban namja tan itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kini ia yang berbalik menyeret Kai dengan langkah sedikit melompat senang. Mulai sekarang, hari-harinya di sekolah akan lebih menyenangkan. ^^

.

.

.

Istirahat sekolah...

"Sehunnaaa~"

Sehun tersedak oleh jusnya mendengar teriakan itu beserta tubrukan keras di punggungnya. Ya ampun, kapan namja-namja yang nyatanya lebih tua dari dirinya ini berlaku dewasa? Selalu saja mengganggunya.

"HYUUNG~" Sehun meratap melihat seragam bagian dadanya sendiri kini sudah basah. Untung tadi ia tidak menyemprotkan minumannya pada Kai yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Mian, Sehun-ah! Mianhae~" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meraih tisue dengan cepat dan mengelap sisa tumpahan jus Sehun di seragamnya. Meski itu percuma saja karena seragamnya sudah terlanjur basah. Ia menampik kasar kedua tangan namja-namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan mendengus kesal. Melupakan peringatan Kai agar ia tidak menunjukkan cemberutnya di depan orang lain.

"Jangan marah, eum? Mukamu jadi jelek saat cemberut! Sehunnie kan tampan!" Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sehun dengan tangan besarnya dan mengoyang-goyangkannya ke kanan dan kiri, dan menarik kedua sudut bibir tipis Sehun agar terlihat tersenyum, meski nyatanya Sehun masih cemberut.

"Kurasa dia tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu!" Chanyeol terlonjak dan hampir terjengkang kaget saat Kai sudah ada di samping Sehun dan mencengkeram tangannya.

"Akh!" namja tinggi itu segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sehun saat pergelangan tangan yang dicengkeram oleh Kai terasa panas membakar. Cengkeraman Kai memang tidak kuat, tapi panas menusuk kulit.

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas itu. Kenapa bisa panas begini?

Luhan yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Kai, menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok Kai yang kini sudah menggosok pelan pipi Sehun yang memerah. Oh jadi sekarang Sehun sudah punya orang lain untuk merajuk? Dan melupakannya?

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kau yang tadi pagi kan?" Baekhyun menunjuk tepat ke wajah Kai dengan mimik kesal. Yang hanya dijawab dengan lirikan malas dari namja tan itu. Yang membuat Kai heran adalah Luhan yang hanya duduk diam. Biasanya Luhan yang akan marah jika ada orang lain yang begitu dekat dengan Sehun.

Tapi sekarang namja itu hanya duduk diam menatap kearahnya. Ia membalas tatapan itu dengan dalam. Luhan yang diam justru membuatnya agak was-was dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Sehunna... liburan musim panas kali ini kau akan kemana? Mau ikut dengan kami?" Baekhyun angkat bicara, mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar, mempetimbangkan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Kemana? Dengan siapa saja?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja musim panas itu identik dengan pantai jadi kita akan ke pantai. Kau boleh mengajak temanmu si Tao itu!"

Kai bisa melihat binar di mata Sehun dan senyum anak itu mengembang lebar. Liburan musim panas ya? Padahal ia pikir bisa menghabiskan liburan dengan Sehun berdua.

"Apa Kai boleh ikut?" Kai berkedip bingung saat Sehun membawa namanya dalam pembicaraan. Apa itu berarti Sehun juga ingin menghabiskan liburan dengannya?

"TIDAK!" Luhan dan Baekhyun mengatakan serempak. Grrh... Ia menggigit lidahnya agar menahan rasa marahnya karena dua orang sok protektif pada Sehun ini melarangnya berlibur dengan Sehun. Tenanglah Kai! Tahan keinginanmu untuk mempersembahkan dua jiwa yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk Kris. Setidaknya ia harus mencari korban orang yang tidak dikenal oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau Kai tidak boleh pergi!" Sehun melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajah dari dua hyungnya. Dan sebenarnya ia harus menahan seringainya mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu. Lihat siapa yang mendapatkan hati Sehun sekarang?

"Baiklah. Dia boleh ikut!" Baekhyun menghela napas dalam kekalahan. Ia tidak akan tahan kalau Sehun merajuk seperti tadi padanya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar dan mulai pembicaraan dengan Kai lagi. Berceloteh tentang apa yang akan dilakukan nanti di sana. Padahal masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum liburan.

"Err~ guys! Sebenarnya Kai itu siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu dan mendapat pelototan dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Keduanya segera menarik namja tinggi itu dan berbisik padanya. Luhan sesekali menunjuk wajah Kai tidak sopan.

"Jadi kau adalah Kai?"

"Namaku, Kim Jongin!"

"HAH!?" sebenarnya bukan hanya ChanBaekHan saja yang berteriak kaget, tapi Sehun juga ikut kaget mendengar nama asing keluar dari mulut Kai. Kim Jongin? Itu nama aslinya?

"Kai tidak pernah memberitahuku nama itu?" Sehun menarik-narik lengan Kai meminta penjelasan. Entah mengapa ia merasa Kai menghianatinya karena tidak mengatakan nama aslinya padanya. Kenapa baru sekarang?

"Tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Kai! Jadi Sehunnie bisa memanggilku apa saja!"

"Tapi tetap saja kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Mianhae, eum!" Kai berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun sebelum mencium pelipis namja itu lembut yang tentu saja membuat ChanBaekHan melotot kaget dan marah. Sebenarnya sudah seberapa jauh hubungan antara Kai dan Sehun?

Sepertinya liburan musim panas kali ini akan sangat tidak menyenangkan karena kehadiran orang yang tidak diharapkan ketiganya. Mungkin berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus menampilkan senyumnya.

.

.

* * *

_Summer..._

"Jadi Chen-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung juga ikut? Yaay~!" Sehun melompat senang dan menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja. Mereka berdelapan, yaitu Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Chen, dan Tao, kini sudah berada di sebuah penginapan yang akan mereka tempati. Luhan sedang mengurus kamar mereka dengan bibi pemilik penginapan.

"Baiklah! Hanya ada 4 kamar yang tersisa, jadi kita berbagi satu kamar berdua! Aku dengan Sehun! Yang lain, pilih sendiri!" Luhan datang membawa empat kunci dan memutuskan sepihak.

"Hyung kau curang! Biar aku dengan Sehun!" Baekhyun merangkul Sehun dan juga mengambil tas Sehun yang tadi dijatuhkan namja paling muda itu.

"Jangan seenaknya! Aku yakin Sehun akan lebih suka berbagi kamar denganku!" Chanyeol tidak mau kalah dan membawa Sehun mendekat padanya.

"Aku mau sekamar dengan Kai!" Sehun menarik diri dari Chanyeol dan mendekat ke arah Kai yang kini hanya memamerkan senyuman meremehkan pada ChanBaekHan.

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Kami sudah mengizinkan Jongin untuk ikut, tapi kali ini kami tidak akan mengizinkan!" Chanyeol melipat tangan di dadanya dan menatap Kai tidak suka. Aiish... namja tan satu ini sudah merebut perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Tenanglah, guys! Kalian tidak perlu ribut hanya karena kamar! Biar Sehun sekamar denganku saja!" Chen berusaha menengahi dan langsung menyambar salah satu kunci dari Luhan lalu menarik Sehun masuk ke penginapan.

"Tao-ah! Sebaiknya kau sekamar denganku. Ayo!" Kyungsoo melambai kearah Tao yang dari tadi hanya diam menonton keributan kecil itu. Dan namja China selain Luhan itu langsung mengekor dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Baekki~ Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan ikut masuk. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai berdua. Luhan yang shock lalu menatap Kai dengan sengit. Tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk tepat ke hidung namja itu.

"YA! MASA AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN NAMJA IBLIS INI?!"

Kai tersentak kaget saat Luhan menyebutnya namja iblis. Apa dia tahu? Tapi tidak mungkin. Kai mendengus kesal. Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu. Luhan bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah... ayo masuk~" Kai menyampirkan tas di bahunya dan berjalan masuk dengan malas meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di depan penginapan. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah berbagi kamar dengan siapa pun. Tapi dengan namja ini ia harus berpikir ulang. Luhan sudah terlalu sering mengganggu waktunya dengan Sehun. Dan itu membuatnya sunggu-sangat-kesal.

Huuft... yang penting ia hanya perlu terus menutup telinganya kalau namja babyface itu berceloteh lagi.

.

.

.

"Uhh... lucunya~" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas melihat dua ekor kelinci berbulu putih tengah makan wortel dengan lahap di taman yang ada di bagian samping penginapan. Ia kini tengah duduk di ayunan dari kayu dengan Kai disampingnya.

Kai hanya diam memperhatikan dengan tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Sehun dan bermain-main dengan rambut cokelat namja itu. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat Sehun mendesah sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin punya hewan peliharaan." Sehun mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. Matanya masih menatap pada kelinci tu. "Tapi eomma melarangku karena dia alergi pada bulu binatang!"

"Kalau begitu pelihara hewan yang tidak berbulu." Tangan Kai berubah mengelus kepala Sehun yang tertunduk. Jangan sedih lagi! Ia tidak suka melihat Sehun seperti ini. Tidak ada tawa khasnya, tidak ada senyum membahagiakan. Dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Tapi aku lebih suka yang berbulu. Mereka lucu, menggemaskan, dan lembut!" Sehun memeluk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan seolah dia tengah memeluk seekor kelinci putih berbulu lebat.

"Kau ingin ibumu terus bersin-bersin?"

Sehun menggeleng dan beralih memeluk tubuh Kai. Menempelkan pipinya di dada namja itu. Mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang menenangkan. Sekarang ia sudah tenang, Kai memang memiliki detak jantung dan hangat tubuh. Tidak seperti apa yang ada dalam mimpinya seminggu yang lalu.

"Eumh..." tangannya mencengkeram kaos Kai erat memikirkan hal itu. Kai... adalah manusia normal, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Sehunna~ saatnya makan siang!" suara Baekhyun memanggil dan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kai tetap disana yang menatap punggung Sehun dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

.

.

.

"Euh... Jonginnie~" Sehun menendang pasir di bawah kakinya. Ia memang tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Toh hanya di pantai. Kai tadi menyuruhnya untuk mengunggu di sini, dia bilang ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi sekarang namja itu entah kemana. Dan disini dia hanya sendirian.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menubruknya dari belakang. Ia mengerang sakit jatuh diatas pasir putih itu. Tapi erangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelak tawa saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik tubuhnya dan juga jilatan di pipinya.

"AHAHAHA~ hentikan! Ugh... hahah-henti-ahahaha~" Sehun berguling diatas pasir berusaha menghindari gelitikan itu membuat beberapa pasir menempel di celana atau kaosnya.

"Hentikan, Monggu-ya~" suara familiar terdengar dan gelitikan itu berhenti. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kai kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggendong seekor... anjing? Sehun sontak bangkit berdiri dan menatap anak anjing dalam pelukan Kai dengan mata berbinar. Anak anjing berbulu cokelat lebat dan mata lucunya.

"Monggu?" Sehun berbalik menatap Kai meminta penjelasan. Dari mana Kai mendapatkan anak anjing lucu ini?

"Ya. Dan sekarang Monggu adalah milikmu! Kau bilang ingin punya peliharaan kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin kelinci~"

"Kau tahu, memiliki anak anjing akan lebih menyenangkan daripada kelinci!" Kai berusaha meyakinkan. Yah, sebenarnya ia sudah teleport kesana kemari mencarikan peliharaan yang cocok untuk Sehun. Dan ia pikir seekor anak anjing terlihat cocok dengan Sehun.

"Jinjja?"

"Nde. Sekarang, jaga Monggu sebentar! Aku akan mencarikan minuman untukmu!" Sehun ganti menggendong Monggu dengan lembut sebelum Kai beranjak pergi. Ia tersenyum cerah saat anak anjing itu kembali menjilat pipinya dan menggonggong kecil.

Sebuah pesawat mainan melayang rendah hampir mengenai kepalanya kalau saja ia tidak merunduk. Dan tiba-tiba Monggu meloncat dari pelukannya dan berlari mengejar pesawat itu.

"Ya! Monggu~ kau mau kemana?" Sehun berlari mengejar Monggu. Anjing itu berlari gesit membuat pergelangan kaki Sehun yang tidak terbiasa dibawa berlari jadi terasa sakit mengejarnya.

"Monggu-yaa~" Sehun berusaha memanggil. Tapi Monggu masih tetap berlari memasuki pemukiman kumuh. Sehun sempat ragu untuk mengikuti Monggu, tapi Monggu adalah hadiah dari Kai. Dan baru beberapa menit ia bersama Monggu, ia justru menghilangkannya. Kai pasti akan sedih dan kecewa. Ia tidak mau membuat Kai kecewa.

Dengan keberanian penuh, Sehun kembali berlari mencari Monggu di pemukiman sana. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut pemukiman. Karena rumah-rumah disana sudah rusak dan usang. Ada bekas jelaga yang jelas di temboknya, mungkin dulu pernah terjadi kebakaran di sini dan ditinggalkan penduduknya.

"Monggu~ kemana kau?" Sehun berjalan agak pelan, enggan menimbulkan suara ricuh. Baiklah, sekarang ia sudah sangat takut berada di sini. Meski sekarang siang hari, tapi tetap saja suasana di sini sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

"Hmm? Kemana anak itu?" Kai menengok kesana kemari mencari sosok Sehun di pantai. Diantara orang yang bermain pasir atau pun bermain air laut, ia tidak merasakan keberadaan Sehun di sini.

"Mungkin sudah kembali ke penginapan?" Kai mengangkat bahu dan berjalan pulang kembali ke penginapan. Huh, padahal ia sudah menyuruh Sehun menunggu di sana tadi. Kenapa malah pergi?

.

.

.

"Hey, dimana Sehun?"

Luhan, Chen, dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menginterupsi ketiganya yang kini duduk-duduk di depan penginapan, bersantai melihat pemandangan laut bebas di depan sana.

"Sehun? Dia belum pulang dari pantai!" Chen yang menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Kupikir tadi dia pergi bersamamu?"

"Apa?! Tapi kalian berdua bilang tadi Sehun pergi degan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Luhan melepas kacamata hitam yang tadi bertengger di hidungnya dan kini menatap Chen tajam.

"Kau pasti akan marah dan langsung menyusul kalau aku bilang Sehun pergi dengan Jongin! Dan Sehun bilang tidak ingin diganggu saat jalan-jalan." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Tapi—"

"Hey! Kenapa kalian masih tetap disini? Pantainya menyenangkan!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol muncul dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan ember kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Kalian hanya berdua? Lalu dimana Sehun?"

"Sehun? Kami dari tadi hanya berdua!"

* * *

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

_A/N: mulai chapter depan, alur akan dipercepat! Biar gak ngulur waktu n chapter juga. Gw tau chapter ini kepanjangan n bikin bete. Tapi kalo dipotong jadi gak enak aja tuh. So, gw gabungin deh jadi satu!_

_Thanks a lot for: __Tiikaaa__; __; __Shi Fa__; __Baby hunhan__; __L__; __Aron__; __Rinnie-hun__; __Golden13__; __SaranghaeKaiHun__; __BaoziCloud Nov__; __Park Ri YeonPark Ri Yeon__; __choigiah__; __teleportingwinds__; __sonyeoncheonji__; __anggi love sekai__; __Park Chanhyo__; __Eka Kuchiki__._

_Mungkin sekarang author masih belum bisa bales review kalian, tapi next chapter janji deh! N review kalian berarti banget buat author semangat lagi ngelanjutin ff ini. (*padahal dulu mikirnya gak bakal ada yang baca ff macem gini =.='*)._

_RnR?_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, alur kecepetan, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Tubuh Sehun menegang saat telinganya mendengar derai tawa terbahak dari ujung sebuah gang. Ia hampir melangkah pergi dari sana kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara gonggongan anjing juga. Apa itu monggu? Dan suara siapa yang tertawa tadi?

Dengan ragu, Sehun melangkah pelan mendekatinya. Ia bersembunyi disebuah tembok usang yang sudah menghitam, dan mengintip takut-takut. Agak gelap sebenarnya, tapi ia bisa ada beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul dan seperti tengah bermain bola. Bukan! Mereka tidak menenang bola. Tapi...

"Monggu-ya~" lirih Sehun menyadari anak anjingnya ada ditengah kerumunan sana. Orang-orang itu terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi ia harus menyelamatkan Monggu. Atau kalau tidak, hadiah dari Kai itu akan...

"Hentikan!" setelah menetapkan hati, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berteriak lantang. Membuat orang-orang itu berhenti dan beralih menatap kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja!" Kai hanya diam saat Luhan mencengkeram kerah lehernya dan menatapnya tajam. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia melepas cengkeraman tangan Luhan dan pergi dari sana.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana Kim Jongin?"

"Daripada membuang waktu disini, lebih baik mencari Sehun!" ujarnya tanpa menoleh. Membuat yang lain saling melirik, sebelum bergegas berpencar.

.

.

.

Keluar disiang hari seperti ini, sebenarnya sangat menjengkelkan! Tapi setidaknya ia hanya ingin memberi salam musim panas pada Kai. Kris menyeringai mengingatnya.

Lihat dibawah sana, manusia kesayangan iblis itu tengah sibuk berlari kesana kemari membawa seekor anjing yang sudah terluka di dadanya, menghindar dari tujuh orang namja yang mengejar.

Kuberi kau tujuh Kai! Kita lihat kau akan mempersembahkan berapa jiwa kepadaku!

.

.

"Dimana kau, Oh Sehun!" Kai mengumpat kesal saat tidak merasakan keberadaan Sehun disekitarnya. Ia terus berteleportasi untuk menghemat waktu mencari anak itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran Sehun. Biasanya ia akan dengan cepat mengenali keberadaan Sehun disekitarnya.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak merasakannya. Justru ada aura lain yang menutupi. Tunggu dulu! Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sehun sehingga tidak menyadari hal ini. Kris! Sialan kau, raja iblis!

.

Ya... perlahan ia bisa merasakan Sehun. Ia memang berusaha mendekati aura Kris. Dan memang Sehun ada disekitarnya. Kumohon... jangan lakukan apapun pada Sehun atau aku yang akan membunuhmu, Kris! Pikirnya kalut.

Kenapa raja iblis itu ada disini? Diawal musim panas?

Ah, disana rupanya kau Oh Sehun! Setelah menemukan titik tempat Sehun berada ia segera berteleportasi kesana!

.

.

Dan sekarang ia menemukannya. Sekarang sepertinya tengah terjebak di sudut gang sempit oleh beberapa namja. Sehun tengah memeluk Monggu di dadanya. Matanya bisa melihat jelas lebam di pelipis Sehun dan juga setitik darah disudut bibirnya. 1... 2... 3... 4... ah, tujuh orang! Kenapa harus sisa satu? Kris hanya menginginkan enam.

Dengan gerakan cepat, yang mungkin ninja saja akan kalah cepat dengannya, ia menarik Sehun dan membawa anak itu menjauh dari sana.

"Kai..." Sehun berbisik lirih melihat keberadaan Kai didepannya. "Kai..." matanya memanas begitu menyadari Kai melihat Monggu yang ada dalam pelukannya. Kai pasti kecewa. Kai pasti marah.

"Sst... tenanglah!" ia meringis saat ibu jari Kai mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang mungkin robek akibat pukulan keras dari salah satu namja tadi.

"Mianhae... aku—"

"Disini kau rupanya!" ia mendongak melalui bahu Kai dan melihat orang-orang tadi sudah kembali menemukan mereka. Bagaimana ini? Apa mereka juga akan menyakiti Kai? Ia melihat mata Kai takut-takut. Ia tidak mau Kai terluka. Biarkan ia yang terluka tidak apa-apa. Jangan Kai! Jangan—

"Tetap disini! Tutup matamu! Jangan buka matamu sebelum aku menyuruh, oke? Dan jangan pedulikan apa pun yang kau dengar!"

"Tapi Kai..."

"Tutup matamu, Sehun-ah!" dengan perlahan, ia menuruti Kai untuk menutup mata. Ia tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi Kai yang memintanya. Ia harus menurutinya, ia tidak mau melihat Kai marah lagi padanya.

Ia hampir kembali membuka mata saat pegangan tangan Kai dibahunya menghilang. Tapi kembali menutup mata rapat saat merasakan bisikan menenangkan ditelinganya.

"Semuanya untukmu, Oh Sehun!" ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kai. Namja itu selalu begitu misterius baginya. Tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau ia harus percaya padanya. Dan ia memang harus melakukan itu.

Pelukannya pada Monggu semakin erat di dadanya. Ia mendengar "Uung~" samar dari anjing kecil itu. Hanya samar, yang ia dengar dengan jelas ditelinganya hanya sesuatu yang jatuh, robek, dan patah. Entah apa itu. Tapi ia yakin hal itu pasti buruk saat ia mendengar teriakan kesakitan.

Apa itu suara Kai? Apa Kai terluka?

"Jonginnie~" bisiknya menyebut nama asli namja tan itu. Berharap semua yang didengarnya segera berhenti. Lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi patah. Apa itu patahan kayu? Atau patahan tulang?

"Jongin!" ia bersuara agak keras diiringi isakannya. Cepatlah selesai! Ia hanya ingin cepat membuka mata dan melihat kalau Kai baik-baik saja. Tidak kesakitan, tidak berdarah, dan terluka sedikitpun.

Kemudian semuanya sunyi. Ia tidak mendengar apa pun selain deru angin disekitar. Tidak ada suara apa pun selain itu. Dimana Kai? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?

"Kai..." ia hampir putus asa dan membuka mata, sebelum sebuah kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya. Deru napas yang cepat terdengar ditelinganya. Dan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di punggungnya. Ia memang tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tahu yang memeluknya ada Kai. Ia tidak bisa membalas pelukan Kai, karena tangannya masih memeluk monggu.

Lalu ia kembali mendengar deru ombak samar ditelinganya. Apa itu benar bunyi ombak? Bukankah ia sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke pemukiman untuk mendengar suara debur ombak?

.

"Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu!" Kai berbisik lembut ditelinga Sehun dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah namja itu dengan lembut. Meski dengan lebam dipelipis dan sudut bibir yang sobek, Sehun tetap terlihat cantik. Sangat cantik dimatanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Dimana yang sakit, Kai? Apa yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa aku mendengar buny—"

"Sst... jangan pikirkan itu lagi, eum! Semuanya baik-baik saja!" ia menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Sehun, menghentikan namja itu bertanya bertubi-tubi. Sehun hanya memandangnya ragu, melihat seluruh wajahnya memastikan apakah ia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang kita ada dimana?" Sehun mengejap bingung melihat sekeliling membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat tingkah namja satu ini. "Apa aku pingsan lagi dan kau menggendongku kemari?"

Ia terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sehun benar-benar percaya akan kebohongannya ya? Dia selalu mengatakan itu jika ia membawanya berteleport kemana pun. Ah, bagaimanapun suatu saat Sehun pasti akan curiga. Apa ia harus mengurangi menggunakan kekuatannya? Itu berpengaruh juga bagi Sehun.

"Kita sekarang ada dibelakang penginapan! Sekarang ayo obati lukamu didalam!"

.

.

.

"Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja!"

"Kau membuatnya terluka parah!"

"Kau membuatnya berdarah!"

"Kau membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Kau berbuat seenaknya!"

"HENTIKAN OCEHAN KALIAN!" teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti mengoceh kepada Kai yang hanya duduk ditepi ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring. Namja tan itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya perlahan mendengar celotehan ketiga namja ini.

"DIA YANG PATUT DISALAHKAN!"

"Hyungdeuuul~ berhenti menyalahkan Kai! Dia yang sudah menjadi pahlawanku!" Sehun melebarkan senyumnya sambil memeluk boneka rusa yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Keadaannya sudah membaik dan monggu juga sudah diobati dan tidur dipangkuan Kai.

ChanBaekHan hanya mendengus mendengar hal itu dan menarik Kai menjauh dari Sehun dan ganti mereka yang mengelilingi Sehun sekarang.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin pergi kemanapun, hyung akan menemanimu!"

"Katakan saja pada hyung, oke?"

"Hyung akan menjagamu!"

Merasa lelah untuk meladeni lebih lanjut, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka yang dipeluknya.

.

.

"Sialan kau!" sebuah pukulan melayang dan kena telak pada rahang iblis tampan itu. Ia hanya terdiam, pukulan itu sebenarnya tidak sakit. Matanya melirik pada sosok Kai yang masih berusaha mengatur amarahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah berusaha membantumu dan inikah balasanmu, Kai?" ia terkekeh seraya memiringkan kepalanya menatap namja dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melibatkan dia! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Kai memalingkan wajahnya mengingat kilasan dimana Sehun yang terluka dan hampir menangis. "Dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Itu seperti sebuah ujian untukmu, Kai! Kau tahu kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Aku hanya memintamu enam jiwa manusia, dan kau membunuh ketujuh orang itu!"

"Aku bisa mencari korban sendiri, Kris! Tidak perlu melibatkannya!"

"Ya... ya... terserah! Aku hanya meringankan bebanmu sedikit, setelah ini kau bisa bersantai dengan manusiamu itu! Musim selanjutnya, berikan aku lagi dua belas jiwa manusia yang penuh dengan dosa!" Kris berbalik hingga sekarang punggungnya menghadap ke arah Kai. "Nah, nikmatilah waktumu Kim Jongin!"

.

.

Sejak saat itu bahkan keberadaan Luhan dan lainnya tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Kai dan Sehun berduaan lagi. Sejujurnya, itu sangat sangat mengganggunya! Demi bubble tea yang paling enak di dunia ini, ia tidak bisa berduaan dengan Kai!

Hari ini pantai cukup ramai. Mereka melepas baju dan bermain air sepuasnya. Kecuali dirinya yang tidak melepas baju. Selain karena Luhan yang melarangnya agar tubuhnya tidak dilihat sembarang orang, ia juga agak malu.

Apalagi saat ia melihat dari sudut matanya kai yang membuka baju dan mengajaknya untuk berenang. Terlihat sangat jelas perbedaan diantara mereka. Kulitnya putih, bahkan pucat jelek. Sedangkan kulit Kai itu tan eksotis. Tubuhnya kurus, dan tubuh Kai penuh dengan otot kuat yang membuatnya terlihat lebih maskulin dibandingkan dirinya.

Ia bahkan hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi merona saat berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia senang saja sih, bahkan sangat senang berada di dekat Kai. Tapi kesempatan itu akan berakhir saat Luhan atau Baekhyun menyeretnya menjauh.

Yah... ia sudah mengatakan sebelumnya kalau pantai hari itu sedang ramai. Dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal! Ramai berarti banyak orang, banyak orang berarti banyak namja apalagi yeoja berbikini seksi. Oke, mungkin kalau hanya itu ia tidak akan sejengkel ini.

Tapi, Lihat! LIHATLAH DENGAN MATA KALIAN! Noonadeul itu tengah mengajak Kai untuk berenang bersama. Dan Kai juga MENANGGAPINYA DENGAN SENYUM SEJUTA WATT! Oh Sehun ingin menangis sekarang! Oh Sehun ingin menangis SEKARANG JUGA!

Mereka sudah merebut perhatian Kai. Kai-NYA... Jonginnie-NYA! Ya Tuhaaaan... hiks!

Sehun menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam air laut, tidak peduli pada rasa perih di ujung bibirnya yang masih terluka akibat kemarin. Dan dengan satu tarik napas ia menyelam ke laut, berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa seperti sudah berasap tadi.

Pemandangan bawah laut tidak ada yang menarik, tidak ada terumbu karang yang indah atau ikan-ikan yang cantik. Tapi jika ia berenang lebih jauh mungkin ia akan melihat pemandangan bagus itu. Sayangnya Luhan tidak memperbolehkannya lagi.

Huh, sebenarnya ini hidup siapa? Hidupmu ataukah hidup Luhan, Oh Sehun? Ia tidak boleh begini, ia tidak boleh begitu, ia tidak boleh berenang terlalu jauh, dia tidak boleh melepas baju, DAN DIA TIDAK BOLEH BERSAMA DENGAN KAI.

Kepalanya muncul kembali ke permukaan saat paru-parunya sudah berteriak meminta oksigen. Sehun berenang keluar dari air dan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang lainnya, ia kembali ke penginapan. Tidak peduli pada panggilan yang terus ditujukan padanya. Kakinya hanya terus melangkah ke penginapan.

Oh, guys! Sepertinya sisi kekanakan Sehun sekarang keluar! Acara ngambeknya akan dimulai...

.

.

Kai mengabaikan yeoya-yeoja yang disekelilingnya saat melihat Sehun keluar dari air dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pergi begitu saja. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja berenang dengan hyungdeulnya. Apa ada yang menganggunya lagi? Kemana Luhan? Tadi malam dia yang menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga Sehun. Sekarang apa yang terjadi?

Baiklah. Ia hanya sedikit bersosialisasi, belajar bagaimana menjadi manusia. Kris yang memberinya pentunjuk untuk bisa menahan emosinya. Berarti dia memang harus mulai belajar dari sekarang bagaimana menjadi manusia. Dan sekarang apa? Oh Sehun pergi begitu saja? Sehunna, setidaknya kau bisa membantunya belajar dalam hal ini.

"Oppa... kau mau kemana?" seorang yeoja menahan lengannya yang hendak mengejar Sehun.

"Maaf... aku harus pergi sekarang!" tangannya dengan halus menyingkirkan tangan yeoja yang menahannya tadi dan segera pergi ke tepi.

.

.

"SEHUNNIE... BUKA PINTUNYA, YA~!"

Sehun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Tubuhnya kini sudah terbungkus sepenuhnya dengan selimut di atas kasur seperti kepompong. Teriakan atau pun bujukan dari luar kamar tidak ia pedulikan. Ia tidak peduli pada kasur dan selimutnya yang sudah basah kuyup akibat dirinya yang tidak ganti baju terlebih dahulu tadi.

"SEHUNNIE...!"

Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara Kai. Hah, tentu saja! Namja tampan satu itu pasti tengah asik bermain air dengan noona-noona cantik diluar sana. Kai tidak akan peduli padanya.

Matanya memejam erat memikirkan hal itu. Kai sudah tidak peduli padanya? Lalu kemarin malam itu apa? Kai yang memeluknya, Kai yang melindunginya, dan Kai yang berbisik kepadanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Apa wkatu itu Kai hanya pura-pura? Sekarang setelah menemukan yeoja cantik, Kai melupakannnya?

Sehun membuka matanya seketika saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa, membuantya terduduk di tempat tidur dan selimutnya sekarang sudah melorot tidak lagi menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa menangis, eum?"

Matanya melotot kaget saat sebuah tangan mengelus jejak air mata di pipinya. Dan tatapan mata tajam namun lembut yang kini menatap langsung matanya itu...

"Kai?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N: oke... gw minta maaaaaaf banget udah nelantarin nih fic sebulan lebih. Terus gw juga mau minta maaf lagi dulu sebelum nyampein nih berita. Maafin dulu deh ya! Ini kayaknya chapter terakhir sebelum gw hiatus, tapi gak lama-lama kok. Gak sampe setahun... mungkin? Bentar lagi ujian mendera, ada UN, praktek, terus ada SNMPTN, terus... terus n terus... gw pusing! Tapi ntar kalo ada waktu luang, gw nyicil dikit-dikit!

Terima Kasih sebesar besarnya buat para readers, khususnya reviewers yang masih nyempetin diri berkunjung ke kotak review! I love you, all~ kalian berarti buat gw banget!

_Choigiah, Tiikaaa, L, rinie hun, iyin. icez__, 13ginger, Park Ri Yeon, teleportingwinds, __sonyeoncheonji, YoungChanBiased, Miyuk, yurichu, aegyeo. sehunnie, bunga melati, lana, Kris-MINE, shinminkyuu, evilfish1503._

Oke. Sekali lagi makasih, n sampai jumpa! Semangat buat yang mau ngadepin UN!


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, alur kecepetan, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa menangis, eum?" usapan tangan Kai di wajahnya membuatnya tersadar kembali akan kemarahan yang tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Segera saja tangannya menampik tangan yang masih menyeka sisa air matanya itu dengan keras. Meski dia agak merasa bersalah saat tatapan Kai berubah sendu.

Apa dia sudah membuat Kai sedih?

Dan Sehun semakin ingin menangis saat Kai beranjak berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, Sehun menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja tan itu. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah tampan itu. Sampai sebuah elusan di rambutnya membuat Sehun mendongak.

Saat Kai kembali duduk di sampingnya, matanya tak lepas menatap sepasang mata obsidian yang tajam itu. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Kai yang bersamanya. Tidak dengan siapa pun. Kai yang berada disisinya. Ia hanya ingin Kai untuk dirinya.

"Ganti bajumu! Kau membuat kasurnya basah juga!" perkataan Kai membuat Sehun menatap kebajunya sendiri yang sudah agak mengering. Dan saat matanya beralih kembali menatap Kai, sepuhan merah manis menjalar dipipinya saat mendapati Kai yang masih topless.

Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil baju ganti. Tapi dia hanya berdiri diam sambil memegang baju gantinya, tatapannya berubah gelisah menatap lantai. Apa dia harus ganti baju dihadapan Kai?

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ayo ganti bajumu!" jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat mendapati Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya kehadiran Kai agak kurang baik untuk jantungnya. Kai bahkan sering membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali hanya dengan menatapnya.

Sehun terus saja terdiam saat Kai mengambil alih baju gantinya dan mulai membantunya melepas baju yang masih basah ditubuhnya kemudian memakaikan baju yang tadi diambilnya. Kalau bisa, dia ingin kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di laut lagi. Kai melihat tubuhnya. Ugh, itu memalukan. Sungguh kalau dia punya abs seperti Kai mungkin dia tidak akan semalu ini.

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat tangan Kai sudah ada di pinggangnya dan siap melepaskan celananya. Sehun melangkah mundur menjauh dari Kai.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Kai harus berbalik dan jangan melihat!" ujarnya sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Kai balik badan.

"Kenapa? Kita namja kan?"

"Ugh, iya sih. Tapi pokoknya Kai harus balik badan dan jangan mengintip!" ia membalik paksa tubuh Kai dan mulai berkutat dengan celananya.

.

.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit melihat tingkah Sehun. Namja satu ini selalu saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum meski itu bukanlah hal yang lucu. Dia hanya menunggu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, sebenarnya dia juga harus berganti baju. Tapi bajunya ada di kamar sebelah. Sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah~"

Suara riang itu berdengung di telinganya. Ia suka mendengar suara Sehun yang berdenging menyenangkan.

"Kai juga harus mengganti baju. Lalu kita berkeliling lagi dengan Monggu~"

Kai membalik badannya dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah tersenyum riang. Dia terkekeh pelan saat Sehun menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya menandakan untuk diam. Sedari tadi dia memang berbicara dengan suara pelan. Berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh ajudan-ajudan (baca: ChanBaekHan) Sehun diluar kamar.

Yang penting, dia akan menghabiskan sisa musim panas bersama dengan Kai. Ah, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Autumn...

Sebuah hari di musim gugur. Dimana daun-daun berwarna cokelat rontok sebagai hujan yang tak kunjung turun. Dari awan hitam yang berarak diatasnya. Angin hangat yang menyapu daun-daun yang telah jatuh ke tanah. Dibawa terbang jauh hingga entah kemana.

Sesekali angin berhembus dingin menggugurkan daun-daun yang masih mempertahankan diri bertandang di rantingnya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah Sehun. Kai yang juga bejalan di sampingnya ikut berhenti dan keduanya berbalik mendapati seorang namja tampan berjalan kearah mereka. Sehun menyingkap syal yang melilit lehernya dan menutupi dagunya sedikit untuk memberikan senyum pada seorang yang kini juga berjalan kearahnya.

"Kyuwan-sunbae!" ujarnya saat namja itu sudah sampai dihadapannya. Sebenarnya dia agak segan pada sunbaenya ini karena peristiwa dulu saat musim semi, yang membuat pikirannya kacau dan menenangkan diri di taman itu dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Kai. Tapi mungkin kalau bukan karena sunbaenya ini, dia tidak akan pergi ke taman dan tidak akan bertemu Kai.

"Uhm, dia..." Kyuwan menatap Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan bingung. Dengan senyum cerah, Sehun memperkenalkan Kai yang hanya diam menatap tajam pada Kyuwan. Sepertinya Kai tidak terlalu menyukai sunbaenya itu.

"Dia Kim Jongin, teman baruku. Dia masuk ke sekolah ini sebelum liburan musim panas. Jadi sunbae baru melihatnya!" ucapnya masih dengan senyum cerah saat membicarakan Kai yang masih terdiam dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau ingin ke kelasmu kan? Ayo aku antar! Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bicara," ccap namja itu lalu merangkul bahunya ketiganya berjalan lagi ke kelas Sehun. Sehun terus saja melirik Kai yang seperti tidak senang.

Posisinya kini ada ditengah-tengah antara Kai dan Kyuwan. Jadi Kyuwan merangkul bahunya dari kiri, dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Kai dengan erat. Seolah berusaha meyakinkan Kai agar tidak marah.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Kyuwan membuka pembicaraa seraya menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dari tahun kemarin!" ucap Sehun dengan senyum tulus dan melirik ke arah Kai, memberitahu kalau liburannya menjadi istimewa karena adanya Kai.

Tapi Kai mengabaikannya dan namja tan itu justru menatap dingin pada Kyuwan yang seolah sedang berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan Sehun. Aiish~ posisi mereka terlalu dekat!

"Kenapa sunbae baru muncul lagi?"

"Ah, ibuku di Gwangju sakit, dia tinggal sendirian jadi aku harus ijin pada kepala sekolah untuk mengambil liburan musim panas lebih awal. Kau merindukanku?" Kyuwan mengeratkan rangkulannya di leher Sehun membuat namja itu memekik kaget.

"Sunbae, kau mencekikku! Dan aku tidak merindukanmu!" Sehun cemberut melihat sunbaenya terkekeh melihat dirinya yang hampir mati tercekik. Jahat sekali! Sehun lagi-lagi melirik Kai. Dia agak khawatir, sekarang Kai terlalu pendiam, padahal kalau dengan ChanBaekHan, Kai pasti akan melakukan sesuatu agar dirinya tetap berada dekat dengan Kai.

"Uhm, bagaimana tentang yang musim semi kemarin? Kau sudah berubah pikiran?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Kenapa hal itu masih dibahas? Dia sudah memiliki Kai di sisinya.

"Aku masih tetap dengan pilihanku. Mianhae, sunbae~" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat dua orang disampingnya juga ikut berhenti. Dilihatnya Kyuwan menghela napas panjang dengan ekspresi sedih.

Sehun agak menjauh sedikit saat Kyuwan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia meringis merasakan genggaman tangan Kai terlalu erat pada tangannya, hingga terasa sakit dan dia ingin melepaskannya. Lebih erat lagi, mungkin tangannya akan remuk.

"Kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, katakan padaku, arra?" ucap sunbaenya sambil berbisik dan Sehun melotot kaget saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di pelipisnya. Cengkeraman tangan Kai semakin erat, membuatnya hampir menangis. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar menangis, Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya membuat tangan kanannya terasa panas dan berdenyut sakit.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil menatap punggung sunbaenya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang saat berbelok di koridor.

"Kai..."

Tidak ada Kai disana. Koridor sekolah itu hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa siswa. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, tapi tidak ada Kai. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi, jadi hanya ada sedikit siswa, dan dia tidak bisa menemukan dimana Kai.

"Kai... kau dimana?"

.

.

"Hyung, kau melihat Kai? Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang!" Sehun mengatur napasnya setelah berlari kesana kemari mencari Kai dan malah bertemu Luhan.

"Kai? Tidak. Pagi ini kau berangkat sekolah dengannya? Sehunnie, pantas saja kau meninggalkanku tadi pagi! Kan hyung bilang untuk menunggu—"

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung!" potong Sehun dengan cepat karena malas mendengar ocehan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dia berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung di sana.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi bel masuk, Sehunnie~"

"Aku akan mencari Kai!"

"Tapi..."

Luhan menghela napas panjang saat Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan berdecak kesal, dia melangkah kemana Sehun pergi. Awas saja kalau mereka malah membolos dan berduaan di tempat sepi. ITU BERBAHAYA BAGI SEHUN!

.

.

DUAGH!

"AAARGH!" tubuh itu terpelanting jauh saat sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai perutnya. Membuat seolah ada dorongan untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Khh..." kali ini tangan yang terasa dingin—sedingin es yang menyangat kulit itu mencekik lehernya. Mengangkatnya tubuhnya yang tadi meringkuk di tanah. Orang ini monster! Dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. "A-apa maumu sebenarnya? Cih!" dia meludah, salivanya sudah berwarna merah karena darah, tepat mengenai pipi orang itu.

Tapi segera dia menciut saat menatap mata tajam yang kini menyala merah. Merah! Mata apa itu? Apa dia memakai kontak lensa? Tapi kenapa dia seolah bisa melihat nyala api disana? Dadanya bergemuruh karena rasa takut dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat seringai keji dari orang yang menyerangnya ini.

Orang ini tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya kemari dan menyerangnya dengan brutal tadi saat dia hendak pergi ke kelasnya.

Lehernya terasa remuk karena cengkeraman tangan orang ini. Walaupun satu tangan, tapi cekikannya mematikan.

Apa dia akan berakhir di sini? Dia akan mati? Tubuhnya bahkan sudah lemas dan ngilu karena serangan bertubi-tubi tadi, mana mungkin dia melawan. Dia tahu dia benar-benar akan berakhir di sini. Tapi sebelum akhir hayatnya, dia ingin melihat Sehun terlebih dahulu. Sebelum nyawanya melayang, orang terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya sebelum menutup mata adalah Sehun.

Paru-parunya memanas saat asupan oksigen terputus. Ditambah tangan itu seolah ingin meremukkan tulang lehernya. Dia butuh udara sekarang. Udara...

Napas...

Oksigen...

Siapa pun... tolong...

Sehun-ah...

"Kai..."

Orang yang menyerangnya ini menengok dengan cepat masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi dia bisa melihat, mata merah itu berubah seketika menjadi hitam dan cengkeraman di lehernya hilang. Membuat tubuhnya kembali limbung ke tanah dan ambruk. Pandangannya semakin gelap dengan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah ketakutan...

'Lari... Sehun-ah! Dia monster!'

Dan semuanya berubah gelap baginya.

.

.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sehun berteriak histeris saat satu langkah Kai mendekatinya. Matanya beralih antara menatap wajah Kai yang tanpa ekspresi dan tubuh Kyuwan-sunbae yang dia tidak tahu apakah masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Apa ini Kai? Apa ini nyata? Kai...

Siapa dia? Kenapa matanya merah menyala, tapi bisa berubah seketika! Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh jadi dia masih bisa melihat pupil matanya dengan jelas.

Jadi... malam itu? Malam di taman sakura itu bukanlah mimpi? Kai yang terlihat seperti monster pembunuh itu bukanlah mimpi?

"Sehun-ah..." panggilan lirih dari Kai itu menyadarkannya. Dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Kai yang dingin. Dengan kaki gemetar, sekuat tenaga ia berbalik dan berlari dari sana. Dia tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Dimana Kai-nya yang baik? Kai-nya yang bersikap lembut padanya?

Sehun menghentikan larinya mendadak, tapi tubuhnya tidak seimbang membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput yang ada di belakang sekolah itu. Dia menghentikan larinya karena tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah ada di depannya.

Dia berusaha bangkit lagi dan pergi dari sana, tapi kakinya terlalu lemas dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat pada tiap langkah yang Kai ambil untuk mendekatinya. Apa Kai juga akan memukulnya? Kai akan mencekiknya?

Apa Kai juga akan menyakitinya?

"J-jangan..." Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, berdoa agar keselamatan dirinya. Semoga dia masih bisa merasakan hari esok.

Tapi dua menit dia menunggu, tidak ada yang terjadi. Membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan mendapati Kai kini sudah berjongkok di hadapannya yang masih terduduk diatas tanah.

"Kenapa namja itu menciummu?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar menusuk di telinganya. Dia tidak mengerti, padahal Kai hanya bertanya dengan nada datar, tapi sudah membuatnya takut.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang tidak mencium orang lain seenaknya, Oh Sehun? Itu juga berarti tidak ada yang boleh menciummu!"

"M-mianhae..." Sehun mencicit takut.

"Kenapa seolah kalian memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman?"

"A-aniya. Kyuwan-sunbae hanya temanku! Musim semi kemarin dia pernah bilang kalau dia menyukaiku dan ingin menjadi namjachinguku..." Sehun menunduk saat tatapan Kai berubah tajam dengan gigi gemeretak seperti menahan amarah. "Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak menyukainya... sungguh!"

Dia tidak mendengar apa pun setelah itu. Keduanya hanya diselimuti keheningan dan hembus angin dingin musim gugur.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Dia juga ingin bertanya. Dia juga ingin tahu siapa Kai sebenarnya? Apa dia vampir? Atau zombi? Tapi tatapan Kai menyudutkannya, membuatnya takut untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Sehun hampir memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah. Sontak ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai saat namja itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Pipinya memerah sadar akan posisi mereka yang sudah seperti pengantin yang akan bulan madu. Oh ya ampun!

Sebuah asap hitam muncul dari bawah kaki Kai dan seperti ada pusaran yang menenggelamkan mereka dalam asap itu. Seketika, dia sudah ada di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Itulah yang sering dia rasakan. Kai berbohong padanya. Kai berbohong kalau dia selalu pingsan. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

"K-kenapa kemari?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, pintu itu tergeser membuka. Membuat Sehun melotot kaget padahal tidak ada yang membuka. Di dalam sana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan dia tahu, jam pelajaran pertama ruang kesehatan masih akan dikunci dan baru akan dibuka pada jam pelajaran kedua.

Sampai di dalam, Kai menurunkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang putih itu. Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dan Kai berdiri di depannya.

"K-kai... kau ini makhluk apa?" ah akhirnyaaaa... pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari kedua belah bibirnya.

.

Apa ini saatnya Sehun tahu semuanya? Tapi itu terlalu cepat. Dia tidak ingin Sehun berada disampingnya dengan sebuah ketakutan. Dia ingin Sehun ada di sampingnya dengan senyuman dan keceriaan.

"Kai..."

Panggilan Sehun membuyarkan pemikirannya. Tapi bagaimana pun Sehun harus tahu, dia juga terlibat dalam hal ini.

Menghela napas panjang, dia maju dan menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Sehun. Tangannya kini berada di pinggang Sehun. Menjaga namja manis itu tetap dekat dengannya. Menikmati aroma manis yang menyerbu indera penciumannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak takut padaku! Berjanjilah untuk tetap berada di sampingku! Dan berjanjilah untuk selalu percaya padaku!" Kai membuka matanya lagi yang kini kembali menyala merah menyeramkan. Dia bisa melihat kilat ketakutan di mata Sehun. Pegangannya di pinggang Sehun semakin erat, berusaha meyakinkan namja putih manisnya itu.

"Aku janji..." Sehun membalas dengan suara lirih, tangannya bergerak ke atas dan kini bertengger manis di bahu tegap Kai. Jemarinya meremat helai rambut hitam Kai saat merasakan napas Kai yang semakin berat menerpa wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah, aku adalah..."

Setelah itu semuanya bagaikan ada sebuah kilat yang menyambarnya. Dia justru berharap agar telinganya tuli saja daripada mendengar semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kai sekarang. Dia sudah berjanji, tapi tetap saja getar ketakutan bisa dia rasakan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seiring deru napasnya. Kai-nya yang tampan, namja yang disukainya...

Itu... mustahil...

...kan?

Seharusnya itu mustahil. Tapi setelah semua yang dilihatnya, itu sangatlah mungkin. Cengkeraman jemarinya pada rambut Kai bergerak turun dan melingkar di lehernya, memeluk namja tan itu erat. Sangat erat! Pandanganya kabur oleh air mata, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dia tidak tahu dirinya takut akan Kai yang seorang iblis ataukah takut kehilangan namja tampan ini.

"Ssshh... tenanglah, Sehun-ah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!"

"Kau tidak berbohongkan untuk tidak menyakitiku, kan? Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kai dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku seorang iblis..."

"..."

"...yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Dan kau adalah manusia itu, Oh Sehun!"

Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan. Berusaha menyelami keindahan mata pasangannya. Sehun sangat indah. Cahaya dari jendela di samping mereka membuat garis keindahan lebih jelas di wajah Sehun.

Kai menekan belakang kepala Sehun kuat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar mudah meraih bibir ranum namja manis itu. Perlahan namun pasti, dia menekankan kedua belah bibirnya ke bibir Sehun yang lembut dan manis seperti permen kapas. Di luar dugaan, Sehun mulai melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat bibir mereka bertaut, rasanya seperti…berbagi nyawa. Seolah melupakan dinding pembatas antara iblis dan manusia. Sehun miliknya... dan akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Dan dia tidak akan menyerah untuk berubah menjadi manusia.

Baginya, Sehun adalah sebagian dari nyawanya. Hatinya. Hidupnya.

Tangan kanannya meremat rambut Sehun dengan sentuhan yang lembut, mendekatkan kepala namja itu sedekat yang dia bisa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh punggung. Menekan ke arahnya agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

Jemari Sehun meremat kemeja Kai bagian punggungnya dan perlahan merayap naik dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya di leher namja tan itu. Bibirnya berusaha mengikuti gerakan bibir Kai. Otaknya seperti lumpuh sekarang. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa pun selain Kai, Kai... dan Kai.

Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruang kesehatan itu. Kai yang mengaku mencintainya, Kai yang menciumnya. Semua ini terasa begitu menakjubkan. Ini agak berbeda dengan ciuman Kai saat di atap sekolah. Saat itu dia tidak tahu apa arti ciuman itu, sekarang dia tahu apa arti di dalam ciuman ini. Dia mencintai Kai, dan Kai mencintainya.

Dada yang saling bersentuhan, membuat detak jantung mereka terasa bagai genderang yang memukul permukaan bidang masing-masing.

Mendapat respon positif dari Sehun, Kai semakin berani untuk menjulurkan lidah, menyapu permukaan bibir bawah Sehun yang ada dalam pagutannya. Meminta izin untuk berkunjung itu ditanggapi dengan sangat baik. Kedua bibir Sehun terbuka dengan malu-malu, membiarkan lidah cekatan Kai masuk memenuhi rongga basahnya.

Harus diakui, Sehun merasa seperti tersetrum listrik ribuan _volt_ ketika lidah mereka bersinggungan. Dan membiarkan perasaan mereka ikut melebur seperti _saliva_ yang bercampur menjadi penghantar yang sangat sempurna!

"Mmhh…," desah Sehun dengan suara lirih ketika lidah gesit Kai mengalahkan miliknya, mulai mengabsen satu persatu giginya, dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Kini kesepuluh jemarinya telah berpindah, meremat helaian rambut hitam Kai dengan cara yang cukup menyakitkan ketika lidah namja tan itu menelusup semakin dalam.

Benang tipis menggantung ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Putus di tengah dan meninggalkan jejak di bibirnya yang tadinya pink ranum menjadi memerah karena ciuman itu. Sehun terengah-engah. Dia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggantikan yang telah hilang.

Kai menjulurkan tangan ke wajahnya untuk menghilangkan jejak _saliva_ yang masih menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Membuat kini pipinya jadi menyepuh merah yang terlihat manis.

"Kau tidak takut padaku kan?" Kai membuka suaranya dengan senyum yang selalu Sehun sukai. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Sekarang dia tidak takut lagi. Karena dia yakin Kai tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Tapi, Kai bilang kalau Kai adalah iblis. Tapi sesegera mungkin akan menjadi manusia. Aku... tidak mengerti!" Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya karena Kai tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti. Kau hanya harus percaya!" ucap Kai tersenyum padanya.

"T-tapi, kenapa Kai memukul Kyuwan-sunbae sedangkan Kai tidak melakukan apa pun pada Luhan-hyung saat aku menciumnya..."

"Kau ingin aku memukul Luhan?"

"Jangan!" sergah Sehun cepat seraya memegang lengan Kai agar tidak pergi kemana pun.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa tahu apa yang Luhan rasakan padamu itu berbeda dengan apa yang namja itu rasakan padamu!"

"Aku... tidak mengerti!"

"Sudah ku katakan kalau kau tidak harus mengerti, kau hanya harus percaya padaku, Sehun-ah!" ujar Kai dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut. Dia menatap mata hitam obsidian Kai dalam. Mata itu sekarang tidak lagi merah crimson yang menyeramkan. "Tetaplah disini! Aku akan membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang aku buat!"

"Kai..." Sehun masih memegang lengan Kai, mencegahnya untuk tetap di sana. Apa Kai akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuwan-sunbae lagi? Subaenya itu sudah sekarat. Dia tidak mau Kai menjadi tidak berperikemanusiaan. "Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini!"

"YA! Anak nakal! Kalian malah membolos disini!"

Suara yang menggelegar itu membuat keduanya menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati dokter yang biasa menjaga ruang kesehatan ini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bertolak pinggang. Ups... untuk mereka tidak kepergok saat mereka sedang—uhm!— berciuman tadi.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

INI MASIH RATE T KAN? INI BELOM M KAN? Cuma gitu doang belom jadi M kan? Huft... apa masih ada anak dibawah umur disini? Duh, masa gue harus menodai mereka sama kissing scene itu masa?!

Ini udah fluff belum? Kurang ya? Padahal gue sendiri gak kuat nulisnya itu, berakhir jadi kayak orang gila yang senyum-senyum sendiri waktu ngetiknya. Sekarang ada kesempatan buat bales review...

Tiikaaa: makasih udah mau nunggu lama... ^^

Aegyo. Sehunnie: gue lulus juga bersyukur banget! Hasilnya gak perlu gede lah yang penting lulus juga gw mau sujud sukur aja! Itu masalahnya FISIKA! FISIKA! Gue frustasi sama FISIKA tau gak seeeh?!

Bagi yang belom nentuin jurusan, gue saranin! Yang gak suka itung-itungan mending jangan ke IPA. Kelas sepuluh mungkin Fisika masih mending lah ya, nah kelas sebelas mulai bingung, n kelas dua belas mulai frustasi ITU RUMUS ATAU APA COBA BANYAK BANGET?! MENDING MATIKNYA SERIUSAN! #frustasibukaaib #garuktembok sorry, abaikan!

Kkamjongin: wuiih... rajin banget tiap hari ceknya. Makasih reviewnya~

Choigiah: ini tambah lama lagi kan apdetnya! Hahahaha... maklum author masih punya hasrat pengen bunuh diri! #masihdibahas #abaikan

Iyin. Icez: terbit? Dikira ini buku ya? Duh ya kalo gue gak lulus ntar gue jadi penulis aja deh buat nerbitin buku. Penulis butuh ijazah gak sih ya?— Sehun? emak-emak? Punya anak aja belom! XD

13ginger: oh Kai tukang kunci ya? Pantes aja! Eh kkamjong! Kalo gitu bukain lemari gue dong kuncinya rusak! Berapa? Gope ya?

Kai: OEY, LO KIRA GUE COWOK GOPE-AN APA?!

Author: duh ya lo suruh buka baju gratisan aja mau. Itu lebih parah lo cowok gretongan! Mending gope atau gak dibayar?

Kai: Goceng deh ya!

Author: EH LO KIRA INI PASAR YA PAKE NAWAR! INI SAATNYA BALES REVIEW WOY! PERGI SONO!

Kai: EH LO YANG MULAI NAWAR, BEGO! LO NGAJAK BERANTEM YA? SINI LO!

#DAAKDUAGH #PRANG #BRUUG #MEOOOW

Sehun: annyeong~ mianhae author lagi berantem sama Jonginnie... sini aku yang bales reviewnya ya! ^^

Luhan: mau ditemenin, Sehunnie? #nongol

Sehun: Hyuuung~ #loncatpelukLuhan sini kita bales bareng~ dilanjut tadi buat 13ginger makasih ya~ terus YoungChanBiased, duh... cepp cepp~ udah jangan nangis, ne? ^^ Tapi serem kan kalo ada orang yang nguntit kita tiap hari?

Luhan: Sehunnie... itu juga demi kebaikanmu! Nanti kalo Kai ganggu kamu lagi, bilang sama hyung, arra? #asahgolok

Sehun: iya aja deh biar cepet. Eum... hyung! Seme itu apa? YoungChan-ssi bilang hyung pantes jadi seme.

Luhan: err~ seme ya? Itu... nama kue!

Sehun: Kue? Nanti beliin buat aku ya hyung~! #bbuingbbuing

Luhan: O-oke!

Sehun: hyung, YoungChan-ssi juga bilang aku pantes jadi uke. Uke itu apa?

Luhan: uke itu pasangan buat seme. Seme itu kue cokelat, kalo uke itu kue vanila.

Sehun: jadi mirip aku sama Jonginnie ya hyung? Jonginnie kue cokelatnya! ^^

Luhan: (-_-) oke, lanjut! Sonyeoncheonji WHAT?! DICULIK?! SAMA KRIS?! #asahgoloklagi

Sehun: hyung, itu kan perkiraan aja! Hyuuuung~ udah dong turunin goloknya! Aiish... buat sonyeon-ssi, makasih reviewnya! terus dari kkamcron, makasih pujiannya! Gak apa-apa yang penting mau nyempetin masuk ke kotak review~ eumm, ava kamu bagus! Jonginnie nya ganteng! #blushing

Luhan: O.o ganteng darimana si Kai? Cuma nyengir gaje gitu doang!

Sehun: hyuuuung~ 3 hyung ganggu aja deh! Pergi aja sana! Lanjut ah! rinie hun, aku gak ubanan! Itu namanya trendy tau gak sih kamu? #pout iya. Ntar tunggu dua tahun lagi tubuhku jadi mirip siwon-sunbaenim!

Luhan: jangaaaan... Sehunnie lebih pantes gini~ jangan gitu ya, ntar dibilang jablay sama author.

Sehun: eumm... hyung, jabla—

Luhan: oke. Lupain aja! Rinie-ssi, author cuma semi hiatus kok, tenang aja! Cuma tuh orang emang bawaannya males jadi pasti kalo apdet lamaaaaaa banget! Maaf ya~! terus dari oniiex, dua bulan termasuk gak lama kan—

Author: halooo, kita senasib emang! *nongol sambil babak belur* hiks, nasib gueee~ kamu jurusan apa? Ah, gue udah selesai sama Jongin! udah kalian berdua sana pergi! #ngusirHunHan

Sehun: Huuu~ author gak berterima kasih! u

Luhan: udah, Hunnie jangan urusin author! Ayo pergi beli bubble tea sama hyung! #tarikSehun

Maaf~ author lagi stress! Ayo lanjut!

ChoEunHye12: hooo~ banyak yang UN ternyata! Yang UN tahun ini, sabar sabar aja yah sama mendikbud! Sabaaaar~ #elusdada oke ini udah lebih panjang kan? XD

evilfish1503: sebenernya ini abis UN waktu luang panjaaang banget sampe pengumuman, Cuma nih tangan males ngetik jadi apdetnya lama deh. Hehehe~

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: iya pusingnya sampe buat gue tiap hari pengen jambak rambut aja rasanya! Graaaaaaaaaah~

Ichizuki. Takumi: disini lebih banyak lagi KaiDo. Yah itu emang terkenal sih~ tapi beruntunglah karena KaiHun sedikit, soalnya jadi gak bikin bete! Serius gue di AFF KaiHun itu karena kebanyakan, gue jadi bete di sana, nunggunya fic yang gue suka-suka aja! Hehehe~

Christina: iya makasih ya~ yang lain juga semangat buat nanti yang mau kenaikan kelas atau sejenisnya~ makasih reviewnya!

Marvinaoct: hahaha.. makasih pujiannya! Makasih! Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ya lama!

Queen DheVils94: ah gak apa-apa kok. Santai aja~ ^^ makasih!

hunkai-hardship: ending? Gak tau endingnya kapan. Ntar kalo kecepetan, banyak yang protes lagi kayak di fic gue yang satunya~ U.U #pundung

nin nina: dua bulan gak lama kan? Hehehe... makasih ya~

yunlig: ternyata banyak readers baru disini~ aaay! Seneng deh! Oh, kalo kai vampir ntar dikira ini Twilight lagi? KaiHun bersatu... eum~ gimana yaaaaa~? #ditimpuk

KittenSun: hahaha, banyak juga ya yang suka Sehun yang imut untu kiyuuuut gitu. Makasih~

Ohani: iya sama. Gue juga gak suka apalagi kalo Luhan malu-malu kucing. gila itu gue pusing ngebayangin Luhan kayak begitu! Muka pantes lah ya, cuma gak ngerti juga kenapa gue masih gak berani ngebayanginnya. O.o NAH APALAGI KALO KAI! Ya ampun tuh muka sama perilaku yang menyimpang diatas panggung gak pantes meng-uke-kan diri terus malu-malu sambil blusing gitu.

Kai: EH LO DARI TADI NGEHINA GUE MELULU! DOSA APA GUE SAMA LO, NEL?!

Author: EH LO KALO MUNCUL BUAT CAPSLOCK GUE JEBOL TAU GAK!

Kai: LO DULUAN YANG BILANG PERILAKU GUE MENYIMPANG!

Author: Lha emang kan? Udah ah lo ganggu aja! Pergi sana! Syoooohh... syooooh~

Kai: LO KIRA GUE AYAM APA?!

Author: AAAAAARGH LO BERISIK! *dorong Kai keluar* *tutup+kunci pintu*

Oh, ahahaha~ maaf! Maaf! Ayo lanjut~

seblak park: ini si Sehun udah tau kai iblis. Gimana? Reaksi sehun kurang lebay ya? Kekeke!

Selesaaaaai~ maaf untuk chapter ini banyak gangguan karena emang otak gue juga lagi gangguan! #EA makasiih buat para reviewers setia~ makasih yang udah baca FF ini~ n makasih yang mau sekali lagi nyempetin ngisi kotak putih(baca: review) dibawah ini nih buat chapter ini~ ^^

Annyeooong~


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, alur kecepetan, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Jangan berharap banyak sama chapter ini karena ini ngetiknya saat flu mendera... mungkin akan butuh beberapa kali baca baru ngerti nanti~ tapi gue usahain sebaik mungkin...

.

.

Sepasang kakinya mengayun menjejalkan langkah, meninggalkan jejak kedalam hampar putih yang sebelumnya tanpa cela. Sehun melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Dia ternyata telah berada di sebuah tempat yang cukup asing baginya. Angin dingin berhembus diiringi rintik salju... kristal putih dingin itu terus berguguran dari langit, hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Sejauh mata memandang, hamparan warna putih yang bisa dilihatnya. Kepulan kabut yang keluar dari napasnya membuatnya sadar akan suhu udara yang semakin menurun. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang musim gugur?

Kenapa ada salju?

Langkah kaki kembali terayun, kakinya yang tanpa memakai alas kini terasa membeku. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana... dia tidak tahu ada dimana. Tangannya saling menggosok berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin yang seolah menusuk kulitnya tanpa henti.

Sehun menggigil kedinginan dan juga tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan karena hanya ada dirinya disini. Salju-salju saling membentuk gundukan-gundukan yang aneh... hingga matanya menyadari tentang keberadaan salah seorang lainnya di tempat itu. Akhirnya dia tahu kalau dia tidak sendirian di tempat ini.

Seorang namja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya dengan rambut hitam. Namja itu tengah menunduk, menatap pada gundukan salju dengan sebuah...

...pusara?

Apa ini tempat pemakaman? Napasnya berubah putus-putus saat menyadari itu bukanlah tumpukan salju biasa... melainkan kuburan yang berjejer rapih. Kakinya yang terasa semakin membeku melangkah pada namja yang masih diam mematung itu.

Kaki yang tanpa beralaskan apa pun dan langsung merasakan dinginnya salju terlalu lama membuatnya lemas dan terjatuh di tanah dengan hampar putih itu. Tepat disamping namja itu. Kepalanya mendongak menatap namja itu... sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi bibirnya saat mengenal namja dengan rambut hitamnya.

Kai...

Jonginnie...

Rasa-rasanya dia ingin segera bertanya padanya bahwa mereka ada dimana dan memeluk Kai? Tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Apalagi menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas kedinginan.

Kenapa Kai tetap diam padahal ada dirinya tepat disebelah namja tan itu? Kepalanya menoleh dan beralih menatap sebuah pusara yang sedari tadi ditatap oleh Kai.

DEG!

Dadanya terasa sesak saat sepenggal nama tertera disana. Tarik napas putus-putus berusaha menormalkan debar jantung yang berdentum. Setitik peluh meluncur di dahi. Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Disini terbaring dalam damai

Oh Sehun

Dan semuanya berubah gelap. Gambaran tentang pemakaman dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk salju itu berubah menjadi hitam kelam membutakan. Secepat hitam itu datang, secepat pula cahaya datang dengan tiba-tiba.

.

Dan yang kini memasuki pandangannya adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Dan dia sadar pandangannya kabur oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat saat dia berusaha bangkit duduk.

Tak ada tangan yang bisa dia genggam. Hanya ada dirinya dalam ruangan dengan atmosphere yang kini terasa begitu menyesakkan. Tak ada rengkuhan menenangkan. Tak ada suara yang menghangatkan.

Tangannya yang sudah pucat semakin putih saja. Seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Terlalu lama mengapalnya menjadi kepalan tangan mencengkeram selimutnya.

'Itu hanya mimpi! Itu hanya mimpi!'

Sehun merasa déja vu... terbangun di sebuah malam setelah mimpi buruk tentang dirinya dan Kai. Sama seperti malam itu, malam dimana dirinya melihat Kai sebagai seorang iblis... yang ternyata adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Tapi kali ini dia yakin itu adalah mimpi. Pasti mimpi! Karena dia masih hidup, dia tidak sedang berbaring di dalam peti mati untuk dikuburkan. Tenanglah, Oh Sehun! Dia tidak akan mati muda. Kai berjanji akan melindunginya.

"Kai..." gumaman lirih keluar dari mulutnya sambil memeluk kedua lutunya. Matanya melirik jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Kai..." dia kembali berbisik lirih. Dia butuh seseorang untuk meyakinkannya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan dia menginginkan Kai ada di sampingnya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Oh ya ampun, apa yang terjadi pada matamu, Sehunnie?"

Sehun cemberut saat kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun sudah memegang pipinya. Pagi-pagi dia berangkat dan Baekhyun sudah kaget dengan keberadaan mata Sehun yang memerah dan juga kini sudah memiliki kantung mata seperti Tao.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, hyung!" Sehun manjauhkan wajahnya. Setelah terbangun tadi malam, dia bahkan tidak berani untuk tidur lagi.

"Kau bisa menelpon hyung untuk menemanimu!"

"Aku tahu, hyung pasti lelah!" ujarnya dan mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari Baekhyun.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan hyung, eoh? Ugh, manisnyaaa~"

"Hyung, lepaskan! Aku mau ke kelasku!" tangannya berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Baekhyun di lehernya itu.

"Hyung antar ya! Sekarang lingkungan sekolah sedang berbahaya!"

"Berbahaya apanya? Tidak ada harimau yang akan memakanku, hyung! Baekkie-hyung juga harus kembali ke kelas! Lagipula aku bersama Kai!"

"Kau tahu... kemarin Kyuwan ditemukan sekarat di taman belakang. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Kyuwan bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang menyerangnya! Dan berbahaya bagimu untuk berkeliaran sembarangan."

Tubuhnya menegang mendengar hal itu. Tapi, apa benar Kyuwan lupa siapa yang menyerangnya? Bagaimana kalau dia ingat kalau Kai yang sudah menyerangnya?

"Dan aku semakin khawatir kalau kau justu berkeliaran dengan Jongin... hanya berdua!" Baekhyun berbisik di telinganya dan menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang... hyung kembalilah ke kelas hyung!" ucap Sehun seraya mendorong Baekhyung menjauh dan tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, di menggandeng tangan Kai dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh tentang tidak berkeliaran ke tempat sepi di sekolah ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, eum?" Kai tiba-tiba membuka suara dan Sehun merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Dia menoleh dan memberinya senyum manis, dia tidak ingin Kai terlalu khawatir hanya karena mimpinya. Dia tahu dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur kok."

"Mau kutemani ke ruang kesehatan? Aku bisa membukakannya lebih awal dan kau bisa tidur disana."

Mendengar ruang kesehatan, wajahnya memerah ingat kejadian kemarin. Dia tidak mau membolos lagi dan dihukum seperti kemarin.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, pelan-pelan!" Kai memperingatkan saat Sehun terus saja menyeretnya saat bel pulang berbunyi. Namjanya ini tiba-tiba saja terlihat terburu-buru. Dia tidak tahu ada apa, tapi sebenarnya tidak masalah.

Setelah keluar dari area sekolah, Sehun mulai melambatkan langkahnya tidak secepat tadi. Kai merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Sehun, membawa namja itu dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut saat melihat Sehun yang gugup. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Kai... eum~ malam ini boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?" Sehun memainkan jari-jarinya seraya menunduk.

Menginap? Malam ini? Ah, dia punya kesempatan agar Sehun tetap dekat dengannya. Tapi, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Mungkin memang sudah terjadi sesuatu.

"Besok masih hari sekolah. Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Sejujurnya dia senang saja.

"Ya. Aku akan memberitahu Umma dulu... Gomawo, Kai!" Sehun tersenyum kearahnya dan segera mengeluarkan handphonennya. Kai hanya diam, dia mengerti kenapa Sehun tadi terlihat terburu-buru. Mungkin dia tidak ingin Luhan atau yang lainnya tahu.

Karena Luhan dan lainnya pasti akan melarang. Atau kalau tidak, mereka pasti akan memaksa ikut. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Sehun terlihat lebih gugup. Dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Kai meminta untuk menceritakannya pun, Sehun hanya menjawab 'Tidak ada apa-apa.' Namja itu sudah siap tidur dengan piyama dan gulingnya. Tapi Kai perhatikan, sedetik Sehun memejamkan matanya, sedetik berikutnya Sehun akan membuka matanya lagi.

"Sehun-ah... katakan padaku!" ucapnya dengan tegas. Dia tidak bisa melihat Sehun terus gelisah seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa diam memandang Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya yang masih terbaring memeluk gulingnya. Pikirannya tidak tenang setelah mimpi itu. Apalagi setelah tadi siang tertidur di kelas, mimpi itu kembali datang padanya.

Itulah yang membuatnya takut untuk memejamkan mata dan takut kalau dia tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi. Pandangannya berubah kabur saat Kai menunduk ke arahnya dan menciumnya lembut.

Ciuman yang biasa menenangkannya kini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Tangannya melepaskan guling lalu memeluk Kai dan menarik namja yang ada di atasnya lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sehun-ah..." Kai melepaskan ciuman. Mungkin Kai sadar akan kegelisahannya, karena biasanya Kai akan menciumnya cukup lama. "Kau menangis... ada apa?" dia bahkan tidak sadar pipinya sudah basah.

"Kai... aku takut untuk tertidur!" bisiknya masih dengan wajah Kai hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Ada aku disini yang akan melindungimu... sekarang tidurlah!" ucap Kai menahan berat tubuhnya bertumpu dengan lengannya di sebelah kepala Sehun. Memerangkap namja itu dibawahnya.

"Aku hanya... takut. Buat aku tidur, kumohon! Atau aku tidak akan tidur semalaman ini..." Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan memohon. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin tidur. Tapi karena adanya rasa takut itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Sehun-ah..."

"A-ada apa?"

Dia mengerti arti tatapan Kai. Kai hanya menatapnya dalam dengan pupil obsidian yang mempesona itu. Sesuatu berkilat disana, dan dia yakin apa itu. Mungkin itulah sesuatu yang Kai tahan selama ini padanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Kai kembali menunduk dan membawa bibirnya kembali pada sebuah ciuman manis.

Pelukannya pada leher Kai menjadi lebih erat ketika Kai semakin menekan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Ya, itu yang kita tahu. Hanya ciuman, benar?

.

.

Matanya memandang sayu pada onyx hitam diatasnya. Wajah Kai terlihat lebih tampan dengan beberapa titik peluh yang menempel itu. Dia lelah... pikirannya juga lelah. Dia tahu Kai akan melindunginya. Jadi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Sekarang tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah," ucap Kai dan memberikan kecupan di dahinya dengan lembut. Dia suka cara Kai memperlakukannya dengan kepedulian dan hati-hati.

"Kai..."

"Jangan pikirkan apa pun! Aku akan tetap disampingmu."

"Berjanjilah!"

Mungkin jika dia ada di rumahnya, sekarang pun dia tidak akan bisa menutup matanya. Dan dengan itu, Sehun menyerah pada rasa kantuk dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam pelukan Kai yang nyaman.

.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia ternyata telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup asing. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer yang dipoles sedemikian rupa hingga berwarna kecoklatan. Dindingnya dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran elok yang terkesan begitu klasik. Jendelanya menampilkan pemandangan musim dingin dengan butir kristal putih yang berjatuhan. Tungku perapian masih menyala dengan api kecil, tapi tidak membuat suasana menghangat.

Lagi-lagi musim dingin?

Kemudian dia menyadari keberadaan seorang lainnya yang berdiri tegap di samping jendela. Seorang namja rupawan dengan rambut pirang kemerahan. Dia tidak mengenalnya, dan dia tidak tahu dirinya ada dimana. Lagi-lagi tempat yang asing.

Ketenangan dalam ruangan itu terusik saat namja itu membuka suara masih dengan memandangi rintik salju diluar jendela. "Jadi kau sudah memilih untuk terikat denganku ya?"

Apa namja itu berbicara padanya? Rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera bertanya padanya bahwa ia ada dimana dan siapa pria itu? Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti kaku atau sejenis lumpuh. Dia hanya bisa berdiri diam disana.

Tiba-tiba saja namja itu menghadap kearahnya dan kini dengan langkah tenang mulai melangkah kearahnya dengan bunyi 'tap' pelan. Mau apa namja itu? Apa dia namja yang baik? Apa namja itu akan menyakitinya?

"Dalam hubungan seperti ini manusialah yang paling dirugikan, kau mengerti?" namja itu kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum hangat. Bisa dirasakan kepalanya bergerak mendongak untuk menatap kembali pada mata yang tajam dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau masih tetap memilih bersama seorang iblis?" bisik namja itu lirih, wajah mereka yang dekat membuatnya bisa merasakan terpaan napasnya yang hangat. Apa yang dibicarakan namja ini? Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa dia salah untuk bersama Kai? Tapi dia mencintai Kai.

Hal yang diinginkannya hanya satu, dia ingin kembali pada Kai. Dimana Kai? Dimana dirinya berada?

"Karena sekarang itu pilihanmu, sekarang kau milikku!"

Dia tidak suka nada posesif itu. Sehun adalah milik Kai. Bukan milik siapa pun. Dia tidak ingin dimiliki oleh siapa pun kecuali Kai. Bisakah dia pergi sekarang? Dia ingin kembali bertemu Kai.

"Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi dariku!" namja itu kembali berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Suasana disini membuatnya sesak dan tidak nyaman.

"Kris..."

Apa?! Sungguh bukan dia yang mengatakan itu. Tapi dia sendiri bisa merasakan kata itu yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kris? Apa namja dihadapannya ini yang bernama Kris?

Dadanya terasa sesak saat sepenggal nama itu terucap. Tarik nafas putus-putus berusaha menormalkan debar jantung yang berdentum diluar kecepatan normal. Setitik peluh meluncur di dahinya.

Sehun menutup matanya erat dengan mencengkeram dadanya. Tanganya bisa dia gerakkan lagi! Dia ingin pulang sekarang.

Kai...

Hembus angin yang menusuk kulit membuatnya kembali membuka matanya lagi. Yang membuat mata sipitnya melebar mendapati dirinya kini sudah tidak berada di dalam ruangan. Salju masih setia berguguran dari langit. Tapi kali ini tidak sederas tadi.

Napasnya semakin tercekat saat matanya menangkap pemandang bukan hanya putih yang ada di sana. Tapi merah... beberapa titik kecil atau salju yang berwarna merah. Bukan! Bukan saljunya yang merah. Tapi salju itu yang dinodai oleh warna merah.

"Terkejut, eum?"

Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara itu. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berbalik! Oh Tuhan, terima kasih dia sudah bisa kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dan disana, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang namja yang sama di ruangan tadi berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya. Namja yang dipanggilnya Kris tadi. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada senyum hangat. Tidak ada aura tenang disekitarnya.

Yang ada hanya seringai dan aura yang seolah menekannya. Kaki kanan Kris menginjak sesosok tubuh yang tersungkur di tanah. Itu...

"KAI!" teriaknya putus asa mendapati namja tampannya kini tengah tersungkur di atas dinginnya salju dengan darah ada dimana-mana. Kai terluka? Namja itu melukai Kai?

"Aaakh!" Dia akan menghampiri Kai, tapi baru satu langkah sudah ada yang menahannya dari belakang. Menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat dingin mencekik lehernya. Apa lagi ini? Dia ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Tapi bukan seperti ini.

"Kai..."

Kau berjanji melindungiku, kan? Kai... ayo bangun! Cepat bangun!

Tangannya perlahan naik, berusaha melepaskan sesuatu yang mencekiknya. Tapi… tak bisa! Cengkeraman mautnya terlalu kuat. Yang mencekiknya itu masih belum lepas saat dirinya mulai kehabisan nafas.

Matanya mulai berkunang dan tangannya sudah tak kuasa menahan cengkeraman yang semakin mengerat itu. Seolah ingin meremukkan tulang lehernya.

Napas…

Udara…

Kai… Kumohon...

Tolong aku…

Sebelum matanya tertutup, sekelebat―sepasang mata crimson yang menyala berkilat menakutkan dan menyala kejam, yang memandangnya tajam. Sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

.

"SEHUN-AH!" panggil Kai keras.

Dan mata Sehun akhirnya terbuka! Namja itu memandangnya nyalang, dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Mimpi buruk apa yang menimpa Sehun sampai membuatnya berteriak-teriak dan mencekik dirinya sendiri seperti itu?

"Sshh... tenanglah! Aku disini! Aku disini!" ucapnya dan memberikan kecupan di kedua belah kelopak mata yang berair itu.

"Kai..." suara Sehun bergetar. Sehun pasti sangat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah...! Ada aku disini!" ucapnya lagi dengan membawa Sehun untuk duduk dan memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkan namjanya itu.

"Kai... Kai... kau baik-baik saja! Kau baik-baik saja!" Sehun bergumam di bahunya diselingi isakan kecil.

"Itu hanya mimpi Sehun-ah... tenanglah!" tangannya membelai kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Sesekali kecupan di kepala Sehun dia berikan untuk menenangkannya.

"Mimpi itu terlalu nyata! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu disakiti oleh namja itu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku namja yang kuat! Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaiku!" dai terus berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Pelukan Sehun mengerat di punggungnya. Mungkin mimpi Sehun terlalu menakutkan.

"Tapi aku tetap takut namja bernama Kris itu akan menyakitimu! Kris akan membunuhmu!"

Kris?

Kenapa Sehun tahu tentang Kris? Kenapa Sehun memimpikan Kris? Sehun bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris. Apa ini maksudnya? Kenapa dia memiliki firasat yang buruk?

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yang romantis-romantisnya udahan dulu ya! Saatnya serius! Kalo gak, ntar nih fic kapan endingnya? Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Iya gue tau pasti banyak yang ngarepin fluffy gitu eh malah dapetnya yang serem-serem gini ya! Mian... terus karena ini gue lagi kena flu, jadi gak sempet periksa ulang. kasih tau aja kalo ada typo. ntar diganti~ #tepar

Yang beginian ratednya masih T kan? Belom M? Meski ada darah dikit.. tapi gak berdarah-darah kan ya? Meski ada yang janggal itu sebelum sehun tidur, tapi masih T kan ya? Kalau iya, syukur deh.

Mitatitu: oh, udah romantis ternyata. Dikira itu kurang. makasih~

Astri407: seneng deh banyak yg suka chapter kemaren, tapi chapter kemaren emang chapter favorit gue~ makasih ya~

Oh Jizze: itu ngehayatinnya sambil jerit-jerit gak? *kan itu kebiasaan lo, thor!* ahahaha~

Rinie-hun: iya, chapter kemaren kayaknya beda dari chapter yg laen, gak tau kenapa mungkin karena nih hati lagi berbunga-bunga~ #CIIEE gak kok, sebisa mungkin ini tetep T aja...

Yunlig: iya. FISIKA bikin frustasi! #bakarsemuabukufisika #toss rate M? Mungkin lain cerita aja ya! Soalnya ini dari awal udah janji gak bakal ngerubah jadi M. Sad ending? Kok kamu tau apa yang ada dipikiran aku siiiih~ #wink #dikeroyoklagi eh, bercanda kok! Hahahahaha~

YoungChanBiased: unyu sih unyu, kalo gagal debut berarti dia juga gagal dapetin Sehunnie... =_= nih orang ngerasa dibawah umur kayaknya~

jey love wonkyu0105: rasa strawberry lebih enak lagi malah. Itu avatar kamuuu... ngingetin masa lalu! Kangen deh~ #pundung

evilfish1503: happy end? Eum, gimana yaaaaa~ #taboked hahahaha, oke sip... makasih!

HunnieDeer: masih kurang? Mungkin ntar kalo baca lagi sambil ngemut gula kali ya biar sweeeetttttt...

Exohun: ini udah dilanjut... makasih ya~

Oniiex: iya mereka abis berendam di air gula makanya manis! #apasih ^^

Guest: lebih mesra dari kissing scene itu apa? NC? Ini rate T, say... maaf ya. Oh, oke gak masalah~

Sonyeoncheonji: iblis ya? Jadi inget demon dengan rambut ebony n mata crimson yg jadi pelayan itu yaa... kalo dipikir-pikir nih gue tanpa sadar buat cerita yang mirip dengan tema yg sama, DemonHuman ya? #eh #abaikan ehehehe, makasih~

Aegyo. Sehunnie: ahaha, iya ntar penghargaannya dapet kulit pisang! Masalah happy ending, nanti diusahain ya~

Nin nina: kalo luhan tau, pasti leher Kai udah digorok ama dia! Ahaha, iya makasih~

Queen DheVils94: kok terharu? Kemaren ada yang bikin terharu ya? Oke bayangin aja nih Kai punya matanya Sebastian! #oops kurang hot? Nanti kalo baca lagi di deket kompor ya, pasti hot! #EA

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: ahaha, gue abis berkeliaran di fandom tetangga sih jadi kelupaan sama ini~ berantem? #kabur

Riyoung kim: iya, makasih~

Ichizuki. Takumi: belakangan gue jarang ke aff, belakangan jarang baca KaiHun juga, belakangan abis pulang kampung ke fandom tetangga~ #curcol oke ini gak lama kan?

Samantha: ooow, gue punya fan~ w *bukan woy! Ceritanya doang, bukan authornya!* iya makasiiiih~ ^^

GaemGyu92: UN tahun ini emang keterlaluan, apalagi ada berita tahun depan UN bakal dihapusin! Moga aja itu hoax pleasee~ memuaskan itu prioritas kedua tapi yg utama, moga aja lulus... minim juga gak masalah yg penting luluuus~ apalagi ini gue udah daftar buat kuliah ntar, please masa duit gue ilang? #curcolmuludaritadi ehehehe... makasiiih~

AnnisaDinda: cuma temen yg udah dianggep hyung doang kok, gak lebiiiih~ ^^

Kkamjong husband: okee, maaf kalo chapter ini malah ngecewain ya.

Taryfeb: iya, makasih~ ^^

Ohani: iya gue juga ngerasa ini india banget sama sinetron banget gitu~ -_- maaf, anda arya wiguna yah? #eh

KittenSun: iya Sehun unyu gitu koleksi gue yang ke 9. O.o makasih yaa~

ada yang ketinggalan? bilang aja kalo ada yang belum disebut! terus, gue tau chapter ini pasti ngecewain bangeeeetz... moga aja gak ada yg kabur sampe ending yaaa~


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM.

Pair: SeKai or KaiHun (KaixSehun)

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat, alur kecepetan, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

_Winter_

Sehun menggosok pipinya sendiri yang terasa dingin, udara begitu dingin, kabut yang keluar karena napasnya membuat Sehun menenggelamkan dagunya ke syal yang melilit leher agak longgar. Dia berdiri disana, traffic light. Berniat menyeberang.

Sebenarnya hari ini Kai bilang ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, tapi namja itu belum muncul di tempat janjian.

Matanya menatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dengan bosan. Lampu merah bagi penyeberang diatas sana masih menyala. Dan dia sekarang sudah mengantuk. Belakangan agak sulit untuk tidur jika tidak ada Kai.

Ya, jika bukan dirinya yang menginap di rumah Kai, Kai yang akan menginap dirumahnya. Atau untuk mengurangi kecurigaan pada orang tuanya, tiap malam Kai akan menyusup ke kamarnya. Lagi pula udara memang dingin, jadi sekalian bisa merasakan kehangatan namja tampan itu juga. Dan dia senang.

Meski begitu ada saja yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dia selalu merasa takut untuk tidur, tapi saat terbangun dia seperti orang linglung dan amnesia. Dia benar-benar yakin semalam dia bermimpi, tapi dia tidak ingat. Dan selalu begitu setiap harinya.

Dia selalu bertanya pada Kai, tapi namja itu selalu menjawab dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Jangan dipikirkan! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu..." dan senyumannya. Sehun hanya akan menggangguk menuruti, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Hembusan napas lelah dia keluarkan. Satu hal yang dia inginkan, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kai akan tetap bersamanya.

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Melihat seseorang diseberang jalan sana, berdiri menghadapnya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, apa namja itu menatapnya? Dengan senyuman aneh itu?

Ugh, merasa tidak nyaman, Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi tetap karena rasa penasaran, dia beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada namja diseberang jalan sana. Namja itu masih menatap kearahnya.

Rambut pirang agak kemerahan, alis tebal, mata yang tajam, rahang tegas, tubuh tinggi tegap... Sehun merasa pernah melihatnya, entah dimana. Dia berusaha memutar ingatannya, mungkin pernah bertemu. Tapi dia tidak bisa ingat apapun. Instingnya mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat namja itu.

Pandangannya terhalangi saat sebuah bus melintas di jalan yang membatasi dirinya dan namja itu. Dan saat bus itu lewat, namja itu sudah hilang.

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali dan mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tidak menemukan orang yang mirip dengan namja tadi. Menghilang? Huff... mungkin namja tadi hanya ilusinya saja.

Bus lewat hanya beberapa detik dan namja tadi sudah hilang entah kemana. Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Jadi itu pasti hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Kai menghela napas lega saat sosok Kris muncul dihadapannya. "Kenapa sampai pertengahan musim dingin kau baru mengatakannya?"

Kris tertawa, membuat Kai berdecih tidak suka akan sifat sang raja iblis yang menganggap semuanya enteng. Kalau bisa, dia ingin ini semua cepat selesai. Ini akan menjadi syarat terakhir baginya untuk menjadi manusia.

Syarat terakhir... dan Kris baru mau mengatakannya sekarang. Biasanya iblis itu akan selalu datang diawal musim untuk mengatakan syaratnya. Tapi sekarang...

"Anggap saja kuberi kau waktu untuk bersenang-senang sedikit lebih lama... Karena mungkin setelah ini kau akan sulit untuk mendapatkan waktu tenang, Kai!"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya, masih menatap sang raja iblis dengan curiga. Dan gelisah karena meninggalkan Sehun. Seharusnya mereka sudah bertemu sekarang dan berjalan-jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapat telepati Kris ingin bertemu.

Dan apalagi ini, Kris mengajaknya bertemu di tempat seperti ini? Ini jauh dari Sehun. Agak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul, dan sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir pada Sehun.

"Cepat katakan saja!" ucap Kai tidak sabaran sementara Kris masih terkekeh dan membenarnya letak poninya.

"Benar-benar tidak sabar ingin terus bersama manusiamu itu ya..."

"Katakan saja, aku tidak punya waktu!" sedikit geraman tidak suka diakhir kalimatnya. Cara Kris menyebutkan Sehun seolah namja manis itu hanya mainan baginya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... syarat terakhir yang kuajukan. Berikan padaku jiwa─"

.

.

.

Tubrukan keras di bahu membuat Sehun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan orang-orang mulai menyeberang, Sehun melangkah dengan perlahan, kepalanya masih menengok kesana-kemari berusaha mencari Kai. Namja itu belum juga muncul, awas saja kalau Kai sampai muncul tiba-tiba lagi. Mau membuatnya jantungan ya?

Langkah kakinya di trotoar semakin perlahan, bingung harus kemana dulu untuk menunggu Kai. Pergi dari tempat janjian juga tidak masalah, Kai selalu bisa menemukannya, selalu tahu dimana dirinya berada, membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

BRUUK!

Lagi-lagi tubrukan dari arah belakang, kali ini Sehun sampai jatuh. Untung trotar sudah dibersihkan dari salju.

"Ah, maaf! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mendongak dari posisinya, melihat seorang namja yang mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. Sepertinya ingin membantunya berdiri, dengan senang hati Sehun meraih uluran tangan itu dan berdiri, bisa lebih jelas melihat siapa yang menabraknya ini.

"Taeminnie, cepatlah! Kita bisa terlambat!" sebuah suara menginterupsi dari belakang namja yang menabaraknya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihatnya.

"Uhmm... kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf ya, aku sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"

Dan dua namja itu pergi. Sehun masih mematung disana, terdiam memandangi dua sosok yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dikerumunan. Tadi itu...

"Kenapa malah melamun disini, eum?"

Tubuh Sehun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Hampir saja dia akan menjerit meminta tolong kalau tidak mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Huh, akhirnya muncul juga.

"Kau terlalu lama!" ujarnya cemberut menengok kesamping, menatap Kai yang hanya tersenyum kecil masih dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Dahi Sehun lagi-lagi mengerut melihat senyuman itu. Ada yang salah dengan Kai? Apa Kai sedang sakit?

"Jalan-jalannya nanti saja, ya! Kita kerumahku saja. Lagi pula saljunya semakin lebat," ujar Kai seraya membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka berhadapan. Senyum itu... kenapa Kai memasang senyum seperti itu? Tidak seperti biasanya.

Mungkin karena Kai sedang sakit, dan karena itu Kai membatalkan acara jalan-jalannya. Yah, mungkin hanya karena itu. Makanya Sehun hanya mengangguk menuruti.

Kai menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi dari sana, tapi sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi Sehun menyempatkan diri menoleh kebelakang, kearah dimana dua orang yang tadi menabraknya sudah menghilang. Dan kembali menatap punggung Kai yang berjalan didepannya. Kenapa rasanya...

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyeruput cokelat hangatnya perlahan, mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kai yang duduk disebelahnya. Dan hanya melenguh geli saat Kai terus saja menciumi pipi dan lehernya. Mereka sudah berada di rumah Kai, menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan saling memeluk menghangatkan diri.

"Eum, Kai... kenapa kau memiliki dua nama?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kai mendongakkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun. Menatap namja putih itu dengan heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Nama Kai itu tidak umum di Korea kan? Jadi kupilih nama Kim Jongin sebagai nama manusiaku. Kau tidak suka dengan nama itu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku... hanya penasaran saja."

Setelah itu hening, Kai tidak membalas lagi. Namja itu hanya merebut gelas cokelat yang ada ditangan Sehun dan menaruhnya dimeja. Tanpa mempedulikan pekikan kaget dari Sehun, dia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu kedalam pangkuannya. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk wajah namjachingunya. Paras manis Sehun yang kini memerah, mungkin merasa malu akan posisinya.

Dia menarik Sehun semakin dekat, mengistirahatkan dahinya di dahi Sehun. Memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan napas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati saat-saat manis seperti ini membuatnya kembali teringat perkataan Kris.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sehun. Telinganya bisa mendengar 'Ugh' pelan dari namja manis itu, tapi dia masih enggan untuk membuka mata.

"Kai... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau..." sebuah isakan pelan dari Sehun membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan pandangannya berubah kabur, tapi dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata Sehun sekarang jadi berkaca-kaca. "...menangis? Terjadi sesuatu kan? Katakan padaku, Kai!"

Menangis ya? Hahaha... lucu. Iblis sepertinya bisa menangis hanya karena seorang manusia lemah yang ada dihadapannya.

Tangan kanannya yang bertengger di pinggang Sehun perlahan merayap naik, menekan tengkuk Sehun dan membawa bibir tipis itu kedalam sebuah ciuman. Dalam hati, dia berharap kalau ini bukanlah ciuman terakhirnya dengan Sehun.

Gerakannya mengulum bibir tipis itu semakin intens saat mendengar Sehun melenguh kecil. Membawa tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Kai semakin berani saat Sehun merespon ciumannya, dia menjilat bibir tipis itu lembut. Tanpa membuang waktu langsung menelusupkan lidahnya kemulut Sehun yang terbuka secara malu-malu.

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh Sehun bergetar karena lidahnya yang mulai mengeksplorasi mulut namja manis itu.

Matanya membuka sedikit, melihat Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya tengah memejamkan mata, masih terbuai akan ciumannya. Tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, air mata yang perlahan turun ke pipi putih itu. Membuatnya sontak menghentikan ciumannya.

Benang tipis saliva menggantung ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Sehun yang basah dan juga saliva diujung bibir itu. Mata cokelat indah yang selalu dikaguminya itu kini berair.

"Ada apa, sebenarnya?" Sehun yang pertama kali membuka suara, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran─mungkin juga khawatir. Entahlah, tapi yang penting dia tidak suka melihat Sehun seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungimu!"

"Kai─"

Dan sebelum Sehun bertanya lebih lanjut, Kai membawa Sehun kepelukannya. Membiarkan Sehun menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati kedekatan ini. Selama dia masih bisa merasakannya...

"Sssh... tenanglah! Jangan menangis lagi, ne!"

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... karena aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi.

Akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, Sehunna.

Apapun...

"_Syarat terakhir adalah...berikan aku jiwa manusia yang paling kau cintai! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan mengambil jiwa murni itu sendiri!"_

"_Waktumu sampai salju terakhir jatuh ke tanah, sebelum bunga sakura mekar dengan sempurna."_

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

A/N: maaf banget ini lama abis updatenya tapi malah pendek. Silahkan diperhatiin lagi chap ini n bakal ada perbedaan penulisan pada chapter sebelumnya. Kenapa? Karena gue lagi gak napsu buat ngetik fic ini. Jadi maaf kalo jelek, yah!

Makasih yg masih mau nungguin fic ini sampe lumutan, jamuran, n kutuan! #plakkk makasih~ makasih~ ini ngebut asli ngetiknya sebelum besok puasa. dan, kemaren-kemaren gue ngotot ini bakal tetep T, tapi nyatanya ini bakal naik rating jadi M. maaf bagi yg gak suka~

Yang masih bareng gue disini, silahkan review lagi ya~ ^^


End file.
